Monarchy Over the Danube RE: A Retold Alternate History
by mdc1957
Summary: It all began with one small event in 1935, one that changed everything. For Austria and Hungary, it was what they needed to once more restore their lost glory...together. A different world is emerging. But would their bonds survive this time, or would history go back to what it was? A restated, revised version of the old Monarchy Over the Danube AU.
1. Prologue: A New Old Order

**Author's Notes: **A while back, I made an _Axis Powers Hetalia_ AU fic set in the alternate history _Monarchy Over the Danube_ timeline. The basic premise is that one was that instead of an _Anschluss_ in 1938, the Austro-Hungarian Empire is revived, triggering a chain of events leading to a rather different World War Two. Unfortunately, that didn't pan out...until now.

Here's the prologue to a new, rewritten version of the fic. While the general premise and gist is still the same and in some respects retains elements from the previous version, there've been quite a number of changes. For one, this new prologue also includes a teaser of an event further down the line. That said, this is still very much AustriaxHungary (or AusHun) in terms of pairings, along with perhaps major appearances by Poland, the Axis and the Entente/Allied Powers.

And just to be sure, this is not meant to be a political/ideological propaganda piece by any means. Also, I don't own _Axis Powers Hetalia_. All rights belong to its respective owners.

Hope you enjoy this one! And apologies for the delayed polishing!

* * *

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-PROLOGUE-_

Undisclosed location outside London, United Kingdom. 15 July 1938.

The world was inching ever closer towards the abyss. Arthur Kirkland had long since come to grips with that notion. As did everyone else in the conference hall, his motley group of allies, as they waited around a large map of Europe that had been laid on the table. _They should bloody do by now!_ the embodiment of Great Britain thought irritably.

With _Herr Hitler_ growing madder by the hour, Poland would likely be overwhelmed before anyone could step in to save him. While further east, Ivan seemed to grow ever more impatient in trying to make the world one with him. Not to mention Japan's preposterous Co-Prosperity Sphere nonsense in Asia. Barely twenty years after the Great War, and it looked as though another one was bound to happen any day now. _Never again, my arse…_

Even America and his absurd failure to read the atmosphere would have to be blind to see the panicked, exasperated and outright angered looks on their faces as they kept on bickering. _Which isn't helping me one bit here…_ Especially with who were waiting just outside.

"Right then," England sighed at long last as he cleared his throat. "I needn't explain for the nth time why we're here. But the main order for this meeting is to introduce the newest if – perhaps _surprising_ members of our _Entente Cordiale._ It is for the interests of everyone here that you be on your best bloody behaviour!"

"Ah, be out with it _ma cheri_!" France asked with a hint of frustration. With so much commotion and conflicting news going on, it made sense that not everyone spoke on the same level. "We all know _Amerique_ is bound to take a side eventually! _Les Italies_ of all people did! So spare us the speech and bring him in, _tsi_?"

"Not another word, Francis. Not another bloody word."

The Nation forced himself not to strangle the Frenchman, let alone slap himself. That he could see the concern in Matthew's face, let alone _notice_ the Canadian along with the rest of his Empire and Commonwealth didn't help matters. _Now or never, you wankers._ But with a practiced if awkward gesture he stood up, taking a glance the door behind him.

"Allow me to welcome into our _Entente Cordiale_ the Austro-Hungarian Empire." There was a pause as he steeled himself, though it was more to let those words sink in. "You may enter!"

As he said this, two familiar Nations in old yet dignified uniforms walked into the hall towards the assembled group. While England himself was able to get over the shock that the others were loudly showing beforehand, the sight of that couple together in outfits not seen since the War was at once unbelievable and unnerving. The times must really be desperate if he was willing to let the Danube return.

"_Mon Dieu…_" France snapped at him. "You're letting _them_ in?!"

-o-

Somewhere in Upper Austria. 27 September 1935.

The road leading into Wien stayed silent as the soldiers manning the barricade continued their watch. Standing outside an old auto, the embodiment of Austria wearily looked on alongside his highest leaders. _The Republic of Austria_, the Nation reminded himself bitterly, not that it showed. He wasn't bound to a wheelchair these days, but the pain remained. Yet deep down, he somehow felt that it wouldn't last for much longer.

"This is madness," he heard Chancellor Kurt Schuschnigg grit in exasperation. "Fresh from a flight from Belgium and now that – _pretender_ thinks he's already won."

The former aristocrat tried to clear his throat. "Let us not get too hasty, your Excellency. Perhaps it's a sign that the si-"

"Sir," an official from the Ministry of Defense chimed in. "Need I remind you, the entire country is in an uproar! We're bleeding manpower just cutting off these dissidents. The last thing we need is an excuse for the Nazis to steamroll us!"

"The police and armed forces are _already_ compromised," another minister sneered. " So is the damned government! We should have expected Guido Schmidt of all people would turn traitor!"

"This couldn't come at the worst possible moment! Wasn't it also _your_ brilliant idea to repeal those anti-Habsburg laws, Kurt?!"

"Now is not the time for pointing fingers, gentlemen! The Republic is in its greatest crisis since its inception over 15 years ago. And the people expect us to stand resolute in this critical hour…"

Austria turned away, however as his politicians continued bickering; he might as well not be there. After all, his days as a great power were long over. _Centuries of Empire gone,_ he mused. The _Entente_ with their precious Versailles treaty made sure of that. And with Hitler barging at his very doorstep, what could a small farce of a Nation achieve now?

Yet despite it all, he still had good reason to hold on to his dignity. Unlike his leaders, Roderich knew where the winds were blowing. More and more, his citizens were siding with those so-called rebels. He could sense their clamor for change, for restoring a prince to a shattered throne. The hope of regaining their rightful place in the world. The Nation felt it all over his body. No, he _wanted_ this. And he knew what had to be done. _So be it…_

As a growing mass of people and armored cars began to appear on the horizon, some among them carrying old Habsburg flags, Austria calmly walked away from the vehicle, nonchalantly moving towards the suddenly abandoned barricade, fixing the creases on his old suit and cravat as he did so.

"_Herr_ Edelstein, return at once!" Roderich glanced towards the startled look on his bespectacled leader's face, as though in shock from his apparent defiance. "_Osterreich's_ days are numbered as we speak. To let these dissidents sweep us at this time is suicide! You _will_-"

There was a cold glare as he fixed his own glasses. "_Nein._ You misunderstand, Chancellor. I _am_ _Osterreich_. And it would be in_our_ best interest for you all to return to the capital. There are important documents that the government must sign for the good of this land. I do not desire a civil war over this matter any more than you do. But I would _regret_ having to do them myself." His voice dropped lower. "Now, _kindly_ leave my sight at once. _Schnell!_"

With that, he turned back towards the approaching group. Leading them were the maverick conspirators themselves, at the very helm of which was a twenty-something man in a plain suit. The Nation noticed for a moment how the seemingly unassuming figure looked very much like his late father. _He would have been proud of what you're about to achieve, Otto._ As they approached, he stepped before the young man, giving a respectful bow. At that very moment, a new chapter in history was about to unfold. One very much based on an old page.

"Welcome back home, _Mein Kaiser._"

* * *

As for some information:

The _Entente Cordiale,_ formed in 1904 was the formal name of the Allied Powers during World War I and was at its heart an alliance between France and Great Britain (including their colonies and dominions). By this AU's version of 1938, it's expanded to include the Nordics and to an extent, Italy. All while America remains on the sidelines...for now.

Otto von Habsburg ([1912-2011), was heir to the Austrian throne following the abdication in 1918-19 and later on death of his father, Emperor Karl in 1922. In 1935, he was a student in Belgium.

Kurt Schuschnigg (1897-1977) was the last Chancellor of Austria before the (Nazi) Anschluss of 1938. Although he himself was an "Austrofascist," he was strongly opposed to Hitler's plans and the Nazi party.

Guido Schmidt (1901-1957) was the Austrian foreign minister in the 1930s, and belong to the same party as Schuschnigg. In this version of events, however, he turns against his friend in favor for the Crown Prince, which helps set the stage for Austria's restored Empire.

As an added aside, the wheelchair is a nod to Hetalia canon, where it's stated that Austria/Roderich simply was too weak without it for a time after World War I ended.


	2. Chapter 1: Austria 1 October 1935

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-CHAPTER 1-_

Schonbrunn Palace, Vienna. 1 October 1935.

If Roderich Edelstein was frank about the proceedings, it still felt as though it what had just recently transpired was a surreal dream. One that was largely ignored by a world more fixated on other, far more immediate matters. _Even so,_ he sighed quietly as he calmly drank a glass of wine. _Far better this one than the Fuhrer's Third Reich._

The coronation of Otto von Habsburg earlier that day seemed like a throwback to another age, though it was of a smaller scale compared to the monarchs of old. The full pomp of ceremony after all was, like time itself a luxury in these austere days. And yet here he was, savoring an evening ball in the same halls Maria Theresa once walked in generations ago. _Along with someone dear to me._

Here all around him, esteemed guests from across the country gave their toast to – and for some, suspicious glances at –the new sovereign of the Austrian monarchy, the first of his name by the Grace of God. Here were old nobility and self-made men. Politicians and activists. Socialists, Fascists and all sorts of folk in between. Even the Archbishop and Grand Rabbi of Wien were in attendance, the brown-haired aristocrat still surprised at how they managed to make the entire affair quick yet reverent. _A magnificent tinderbox if there ever is one._ All were here either to get in His Majesty's graces or plot his downfall. Or at least that was how this would play out in most days. But if there was any certainty to be had, it was that most _everyone_ present knew of the difficult road ahead.

_Stranger things have happened._ Slipping away, he found a quiet spot away from the celebrations. The old gardens stretching out before him, he found it harder to ignore more painful memories from the past. After all, the last time he had attended an Imperial ball, let alone one held in this place, it had been alongside his dear, spirited wife. _Ja. Stranger things have happened…_

"I'm surprised to find you here, Roderich. Tired from the proceedings already?"

He wearily turned to find his liege, still wearing the old white dress uniform he had worn during the ceremony. "I just needed some privacy, Your Majesty. And _bitte_, I am but your Nation."

"Nonsense. Human or not, you've always been close to our family," he chuckled warmly. "And I can assure you that _we_ intend to_stay_ this time." The man's smile turned into a more solemn one however as he noticed Roderich's behavior. "Do you still miss her? "

Austria was taken aback, finding it hard to slide back to his normal tone as memories of his, or rather _their_ Dual Monarchy came back. "_M-Mein Kaiser…_It's been too long. How c-"

"The Great War should never have happened, _ja_? Sarajevo, Russia, Italy, the trenches, _everything_. _Kaiser_ Karl – my father was right trying to stop it, pointless as it was by then. Of course, you've seen what the price was for seeking peace."

"Perhaps." The Nation gritted more forcefully that he would have wanted. He could almost see it unraveling in his mind all over again. The bloodshed tearing though his, or rather _their_ peoples' morale. His household crumbling in one nationalist and ethnic uprising after another until even Hungary herself couldn't take it anymore. All of that coming to a bitter end little less than 20 years earlier. _Versailles should have been a mercy kill._ "Beg my pardon. But I suppose there really was nothing that could have been done, my liege. We've _all_ made our mistakes. Certain regrets that weigh _deeply_, as much as I would rather not bear them." He could almost feel tears breaking through his façade, just barely able to repress them.

A moment of awkward silence followed as the mingled sounds of people and an orchestra playing continued echoing from the hall. Shrugging ever so slightly, the monarch was about to return to the festivities when he turned back to the Nation.

"There is another matter I wish to discuss with you as soon as you're able."

"_Bitte,_ you have my undivided attention right now." It took much discipline for Roderich to keep up his stride by that point as Otto glanced once more at the gardens.

"Speaking candidly, this restoration was never just about my family's honor. The lands of the Danube deserve much better. It doesn't make sense sticking to these arbitrary borders if we wish to make our Empire." He smiled. "And it would be an injustice to you, my Nation if we do not offer – _Nein,_ _welcome back_ a certain neighbor to share it, is it not?"

"Are you really suggesting that-"

"What God has brought together, man cannot separate," the monarch mused cryptically. "My parents taught me those words. No doubt you must have heard them as well back during your wedding. But please be patient. For now, we celebrate the beginning of a new age."

Austria was, for once in what seemed like a long time, speechless. A faint, almost inaudible chuckle left his lips, at once worried and relieved as he watch his liege return to the festivities. He couldn't help but wonder how the years to come would play out. Or whether the _Ausgleich_ might come alive again.

_But whatever happens, I look forward to seeing you soon. Elizaveta…_

* * *

As for some information:

This chapter was based on the original prologue of the fic's earlier version. It has also been polished further to remove any stray typos.

Otto von Habsburg (1912-2011), was heir to the Austrian throne following the abdication in 1918-19 and later on death of his father, Emperor Karl in 1922. In 1935, he was a student in Belgium.

The _Ausgleich_ also known as the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was the series of reforms that formally made the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary a reality. Depending on the sources, it's normally dated to either March 30 (the beginning), May 29 (the formal ratification) or June 8 (the final declaration and coronation). I guess headcanon and Hetalia make use of the June 8 in particular as Austria and Hungary's "Wedding Day," explaining why that date means so much to the Nation.

Also, I have this sort-of headcanon that Austria never really liked the Nazis at all.


	3. Chapter 2: Hungary 31 December 1935

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-CHAPTER 2-_

Royal Palace, Budapest, Hungary. New Year's Eve 1935.

_This couldn't be happening,_ Elizaveta Héderváry thought in disbelief as she paced about the balcony. Such was her anxiety that she barely noticed the fireworks beginning to light up the sky over her capital. Almost as if her own people were mocking her at that very moment. _Is this your idea of a joke?!_

Through the windows, she could see her Regent, Miklos Horthy entertaining an older yet still amiable-looking Otto von Habsburg. It didn't seem so long ago, she remembered, that the former admiral turned regent of the realm turned away the newly crowned Emperor's father away for good. Indeed, just a few months ago, the very _notion_ of another Habsburg on the throne seemed ridiculous. _Let alone him arriving on such short notice!_ But what truly bothered her wasn't so much odd timing of the meeting or that she was one of the few Nations who actually knew about the coronation. Rather, it was what this represented for the Kingdom of Hungary. For _her._

The Nation scowled, unsure whether to be thankful or insulted. Since the first discreet visits, there's been talk lately of an "Imperial Federation of the Danube," as the monarch wistfully put it, free from the past's mistakes. This new Empire would be a community of equals, defending the freedoms of each member country under one banner. A chance to create a new status quo, one that would go so far as to reshape all of _Mitteleuropa_, perhaps even retaking Silesia back along the way. _A bastion of order and liberty, huh? Now I've heard everything!_

Just how much of that plan actually seemed plausible was up in the air, she mused as the lights around her flickered on. But for it to be possible, Hungary knew that her involvement and "aid" were necessary. That she was talking to Roderich _at all_, despite the strain of their divorce must have had something to do with it. And though the monarch and his colleagues assured the Nation that all the people – and land – lost in that Trianon treaty would be restored to her, it didn't hide the fact that this meant a return to the Dual Monarchy. Another _Ausgleich._

_Being with him again._ That thought alone brought back memories even now she felt conflicted on. The Magyar flinched slightly as she gritted her teeth. Even the flower sitting snugly on her hair seemed to agree with her. _It's too soon. This can't be real! Why now?!_

"It is getting cold out here, Elizaveta. Perhaps it's best that we return inside."

She turned to find Austria standing by the ledge, glancing at the Danube below them as well as the city surrounding it. Though the battle-scarred lady quietly appreciated how her former husband kept his distance, she wasn't quite sure whether to embrace him or toss the bespectacled Nation down to the streets beneath. With some difficulty however, she managed a defiant sneer.

"_Igen._ How _thoughtful_ that you remembered. But I've got a lot on mind right now, so please _leave_."

The aristocrat, who seemed less detached than concerned, made a few cautious steps towards her. His face on the other hand seemed far less certain, despite the sincerity in his voice. "It is not often that we see each other anymore. You _know_ you could always tell me. If this is about our marriage,then-"

"It ENDED, Roderich!" she snapped, momentarily shocked by how quickly her mask slipped before frowning. "_Our_ time ended with the Great War! Look at us!" Forcing back old emotions, she tore her uniform's sleeve, revealing an arm filled with scratches and scars, some of which still seemed fresh. "Humiliated, beaten – those arrogant fools have done everything to keep us down! What makes me think _your_ grandiose dreams will beat back Hitler or Stalin?"

"It won't, I must admit. Not alone." Hungary felt Austria's hands holding hers, only for her to briskly push him back. She felt the shadows from the War return. Sarajevo. The trenches. Their people dying. The chaos – and bitter quarrels – that ensured as everyone tore at the seams. Her last night with him before everything fell apart. It almost made her want to believe those "Prison of Nations" slogans the _Entente_ kept spreading. After all that, if he intended to use her merely to fulfill some sick fantasy like what Gilbert and Ludwig were doing…

_Not you too._ Teardrops were falling on the floor even as she landed a piercing slap to his face. "Isn't it a little too late for that, _Mr. Auztria_? What am I to you? A maid? Your personal lapdog?! You never could do things alone! You never – did you _ever_, even love me?!"

There was silence as she struggled not to break down. Before Elizaveta knew it, however, she found herself caught in Roderich's embrace.

"Don't be mistaken, _Liebchen,_" the other Nation whispered as he himself tried to keep his voice from breaking. "You're not a tool. Never will be! We can still rebuild _our_ Empire – if you still wish to." He stepped back just enough for her to see him smile. "Besides, I never _did_ get over you."

Hungary was stunned. _Even after all this time…_ "You – you always did have a way with words," she weakly smirked. "Our rulers may have severed our bonds. And we've had our differences." She took a deep breath. "But I never stopped loving _you_. It's just that so much has happened. We could very well be risking it all!"

"I understand," he nodded. "I won't force you to do anything against your will, Elizaveta. If you wish, I shall inform my liege to postpone this matter for-"

The Nation silenced him with a deep kiss. Time seemed to slow down as flashbacks came to mind of their glory days. The times they spent together. When they made love. _When we were on top of the world. Perhaps this time might not be so bad after all._

"Does that answer your question, _Szerelmem_?" she winked as they parted for breath, already thinking of what to do once all the papers were finally settled. To her welcome surprise however, her green eyes noticed that the Austrian still wore a somewhat faded ring, the words still legible. _Some things never change._ "_Indivisibiliter Ac Inseparabiliter_. I kept mine as well, you know?"

Austria smiled. "Consider this a renewal of vows."

Meanwhile, the sounds of celebrations and fireworks began ringing all through the city. A new year was dawning. And at the back of their minds, even as the rest of the world would refuse to accept what was coming, the couple knew that it was about to be remembered for something more significant: the rebirth of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. _Their_ monarchy over the Danube.

* * *

As for some information:

This chapter was based on Chapter 1 of the fic's earlier version. It's also been polished and tweaked.

Otto von Habsburg (1912-2011), was heir to the Austrian throne following the abdication in 1918-19 and later on death of his father, Emperor Karl in 1922. In 1935, he was a student in Belgium.

Miklos Horthy (1868-1957) was the Regent of the Kingdom of Hungary in 1935. In real life, he stayed there until deposed by the Nazis in 1944; despite right-wing and arguably fascist tendencies, he was disgusted with Hitler and ultimately tried to oppose the Holocaust. As another interesting note, he was also responsible for turning away Otto's father, Karl, from the Hungarian throne after the War.

The line _Indivisibiliter Ac Inseparabiliter_ is an Austro-Hungarian motto which translates to "Indivisibly and Inseparably."


	4. Chapter 3: Austria 19 May 1936

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-CHAPTER 3-_

Hofburg Palace, Vienna. 19 May 1936.

It had been a productive meeting. Though having sat through countless ones before, Austria found it also deceptively dull. Still, as he calmly sifted through the various papers, he couldn't help but notice just how collected and seemingly soft-spoken the_Kaiser_ was even as most of the ministers made their farewells, leaving only themselves in the converted office chamber along with a select group of people answerable only to their liege. _And to us,_ the bespectacled aristocrat quietly added, taking a glance at his wife and confidant.

If anything, it almost seemed like a nostalgic illusion, only to remind himself that it was neither Franz Josef nor Karl sitting in the middle, but Otto. _If only they can see you now_.

The Nation allowed himself a very faint sigh of relief. _You can feel it too, right Elizaveta?_ In just a handful of months, change had already begun spreading across the restored Empire. The documents on his hands spoke of the various reforms being implemented. Some were improved versions of old plans, others still more radical than anyone would expect. All of them done, at least for the most part on behalf of their peoples. Yet he still couldn't ignore some of the shadier sides of that small success. Both the fascists and socialists had made attempts to stir up trouble. Meanwhile, the Nazis continued their pitiful _Anschluss_scheme to drag him into their Reich even as his armies were being molded into something more than a laughable farce. And as much as he was once more becoming stronger, the anxiety remained.

"Roderich?" he heard Hungary ask, her eyes clear with worry. "Is something wrong? I know that look anywhere, dear."

"It is nothing to be concerned much about. I just – still find it _strange_ being in this position again."

"Don't worry." The Magyar winked coyly in an attempt to shrug whatever worries she aside as she held his hand. "We've all been here before. And you said it yourself. Maybe this time will be different!"

Austria smirked. "It has to be."

They chuckled silently before Otto cleared his throat. "My apologies," he respectfully began. "But it appears we find ourselves in an impasse on what course of action to take. Now as you may have heard earlier, some have suggested bringing Czechoslovakia back into the fold. Though their factories are indeed valuable to our cause, it is my sincerest hope that we can win back their_hearts_ just as my ancestors had done long ago. However – _Herr_ Schmidt?"

"_Danke, Mein Kaiser_," the Foreign Minister nodded. "It is true that while our diplomats – and agents – are working to win their favor, we are in no position to reintegrate them right away. Their leaders in Prague along with the rest of the _Little Entente_ will react to any moves towards them."

"What else is new?" Hungary sighed beside him. "Czechia and _Szlovákia_ seemed glad to rid themselves of us after all."

"Well as far as the world is concerned, we pose no threat to anyone, not even our rivals. Aside from Bulgaria, almost _no one _recognizes us. The last thing we need is to actually _attract_ their attention."

Austria cringed slightly. It still bothered both of them, knowing that their marriage, let alone the Empire weren't even being taken seriously. _At least the Entente isn't breathing down our throats_. But it wasn't long before his attention turned to Regent-Admiral, or rather, Prime Minister Horthy.

"Let them complain," he scoffed. "But as you may have read, there's an opportunity to be found in reclaiming Yugoslavia! I've been told that the Croatians and Slovenians are willing to aid us should the need arise. Think! We would have access to the sea again. The taint of Sarajevo would be undone, once and for all!" The former regent glanced at Elizaveta. "And we shall also at long last reclaim your honor, _Hölgy_ Héderváry."

The commotion that followed echoed throughout the room as the Nation, and no doubt Hungary, tried to make sense of it all. From the newspaper headlines, he knew that war was fast becoming something unavoidable. And deep down, he – no, _they all_ wanted revenge. After what happened, retribution for their downfall seemed like the more preferable choice. But even then, the Nation had learned long ago to tread carefully in such matters.

Then, the noise died down as the monarch finally stood up. "Silence, please! It appears that our Chief of Staff is willing to offer a compromise to our predicament. Whenever you're ready, General."

"Thank you, sir. Now you may have all heard about the issue with South Tirol and Veneto recently…" With military promptness, Gusztáv Hennyey turned towards the map strewn on the long table as he continued to explain. Roderich's attention, however was focused on the man's finger as it glided down the borders of Europe, past the Alps until finally landing in the one place he couldn't have expected. The gasp he then heard from Elizaveta only served to underline the point that was about to come.

"...And this," the officer concluded. "Is where we must move. Should we march onward now, our brave soldiers will be able to see the Colosseum within a few months. If all goes according to plan, my liege."

_Mein Gott…that's can't be…_ The Nation paused in deep thought. It _did_ made strategic sense. Mussolini and the run-down country that fascist buffoon ruled over would stop at nothing to get on Germany's good graces and thus pose a threat to the Empire's survival should they ever join forces. If that man and his cronies were taken down, it would not only prevent all that from happening and depose an ideology that would lead countless men and women to ruin. But it would also catch their would-be-enemy by surprise, regaining all the lands lost along the way. No one would expect it. _Even if it means fighting Feli again._

"You really can't be serious in considering this!" the Magyar embodiment protested with mounting shock before lowering her voice, turning her eyes toward his. "Be careful what you say next, Roderich. Or I _swear_."

"I understand perfectly, _Liebchen_," he whispered. "But it seems we have little to work on in this one, sadly."

Austria saw the mix of resignation and concern in Elizaveta's face at that prospect. Regardless of how simultaneously glorious, horrific and – begrudgingly – decisive war was, let alone what he personally thought of the matter, it wasn't a decision to be taken lightly. Even if their campaign _was_ sincerely done for both Italy and their own sake, let alone as a means to exact revenge, they were treading a very thin line. Whatever would happen here may mean a triumphant return to the world. _Or the Great War all over again…_

"So, _Herr_ Edelstein? _Frau_ Héderváry?" He heard the _Kaiser_ ask at last. "What say you?"

Feeling Hungary's hands over his under the table, the aristocrat stayed silent for a few moments.

Then, with a deep breath, they both nodded. And there was no turning back.

* * *

As for some information:

This chapter was based on Chapter 2 of the fic's earlier version. It's likewise been polished up.

Guido Schmidt (1901-1957) was the Austrian foreign minister in the 1930s, and belong to the same party as Schuschnigg. In this version of events, however, he turns against his friend in favor for the Crown Prince, which helps set the stage for Austria's restored Empire. By this point, he's the Foreign Minister of the Empire.

Miklos Horthy (1868-1957) was the Regent of the Kingdom of Hungary in 1935. In real life, he stayed there until deposed by the Nazis in 1944; despite right-wing and arguably fascist tendencies, he was disgusted with Hitler and ultimately tried to oppose the Holocaust. As another interesting note, he was also responsible for turning away Otto's father, Karl, from the Hungarian throne after the War. By this point, he's the Prime Minister of the Empire.

Gusztáv Hennyey (1888-1977) was in 1935 part of the Hungarian Ministry of Defense and was also a decorated military officer. In real life, he was one of the victims of the Nazi takeover of Hungary in 1944 and eventually escaped to West Germany, where he later died. By this point, however, he becomes the Empire's Chief of Staff.

The _Little Entente_ was an alliance between Czechoslovakia, Romania and Yugoslavia in the 1920s and was designed to prevent Austria and Hungary from returning to their former glory at the end of World War I. By the time the story takes place, however, the alliance was already collapsing.

The references to Italy are a nod to both the wars between the Italian nationalists and Austria in 1866 (when Veneto/Venice was lost) and World War I (when South Tirol was lost). Around the 1930s, there were also uprisings reported among the Austrian Germans of South Tirol.

_Hölgy _is "Lady" in Hungarian.


	5. Chapter 4: Hungary 15 February 1937

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-CHAPTER 4-_

Outskirts of Venice, Italy. 15 February 1937.

"_…We are here on an urgent mission!_" _Király_ Otto's recorded voice echoed over a distant radio, the words calm yet resolute. _"It is true that we are here to reclaim what has been taken away in the Great War. But let this not be seen as a mere act of revenge. Nein! Remember that the Italians are not our enemies. Rather, we fight against a heinous ideology, one that our neighbors have regrettably fallen under. Think of the people Mussolini and his fascist servants have crushed! These madmen are as much a threat to this land as it is to us all…"_

"At least that much is true," Hungary muttered under her breath as she continued keeping watch, wrapping the military greatcoat tighter. The winds gusting from the coast were irritably cold even for this time of year. Having heard the original broadcast just before Venice fell, she knew every single word of it. Still, she hadn't quite decided whether to be happy that they weren't losing this time around or she's just impatient to get it over with. _At least we've definitely gone a long way from South Tirol,_ she added quietly, though not without a hint of pride.

Officially, the war began one November morning the previous year. In reality, it had been months in the making. _And it actually worked!_ Elizaveta could remember the startled looks on the Italian guards' faces as she and her husband crossed with their soldiers across the border. Granted, it wasn't much to smile at, but what happened so far was preferable to the horrific slogs of the Great War.

Of course, their leaders had also made enough assuring statements – and backroom deals – to keep Germany from interfering in their war. And with all the messes elsewhere, neither were England nor France above looking the other way. Still, all the planning in the world didn't quite prepare any of them for just how _inept_ their enemies were in fighting back. Yet fascist or not, it still pained her to go against someone who once upon a time considered them family.

_No time to think of the past. Not now!_ The recorded speech had already given way to another news report about victories around Milano and Genova, their soldiers already reaching as far south as Toscana. Save for a few distant rumbles, her corner of the front line meanwhile had been silent the entire day. If this kept up, the campaign might actually be over before much more blood could be shed. But it didn't stop her from gripping the rifle on her hands far too tightly than usual.

"Is there something you wish to discuss, _Meine Liebe_?" The Nation heard Austria ask quietly as he moved up beside her. She was glad that he chose to be out here in his service uniform rather than the safety of the command posts. "Don't worry. The men are not likely to hear us from our position."

She took a deep breath before letting out a sad sigh. "Do you think we're doing the right thing, Roderich? It's not that I _don't _enjoy winning. Just that – it's been gnawing at me ever since we took Veneto."

"When His Majesty said that the Italian people aren't our enemies, he meant that. And so do I. But this is the most _valid_ choice facing us right now. If anything my dear, we are doing young _Italien_ a favor."

"I get that. But still! We're fighting sweet Feli of all people! With all we're risking in this war, have we considered his or Romano's feelings?"

"Did he consider _ours_ when he turned against us in the Great War?" Despite an attempt to sound bitter and angry, the aristocrat's voice came across as though he was regretting it. It was also clear from his eyes that the frustration wasn't aimed at her either. "_Bitte._ Forgive me, Elizaveta. As much as Feliciano and his brother need to be taught a lesson – I do not like this any more than you do. But such is today's battlefield."

The Magyar gently held his free hand, the warmth coming through their gloves for a brief moment. "Then we better end this quickly."

Austria nodded, returning a faint smile. "Besides, as inappropriate as this may sound, there is still the matter of our postponed Valentine's Day celebrations, _ja_? I have a mind of offering a good outcome of this campaign as-"

A shot rang out as both of them ducked for cover. Carefully, they turned their attention towards a lone soldier heading right at them. Even from that distance however, Hungary could see that the rather boyish-looking figure seemed incredibly exhausted, the apparently fascist uniform on him covered in grime. But it was only as he came closer that she found it a lot harder to raise her rifle. _Nem…not you._ She knew that face. They both did.

"F-Feli?"

The Italian said nothing as he raised a pistol towards her. "T-This is my house! My people!" he shouted. There was nothing of his normally happy, carefree attitude in his voice. "_Non capisco_ –Why are you doing this to my _fratelli_?! Answer me! I-I won't ask again!"

The Magyar found it difficult to keep herself calm. _Keep it together! This has to end…_ Carefully, she stood up and threw her greatcoat open, to her husband's growing surprise before tossing her rifle. "We're not here to kill you," she finally gasped, forcing a smile as she kept her voice level. "Don't you get it? It doesn't have to be like this! Our enemy isn't _you_ but the madmen who've taken control over your people! We're willing to forgive you for what you've done to us. So please. Help us end this war, Feli, for all our sakes! Please!"

"_Bagascia!_" Italy's gun was now aimed shakily at her heart. Elizaveta knew that as a Nation, bullets wouldn't permanently kill her. She also sensed that Roderich had his rifle pointed at the enemy's head to protect her. But the thought of all those years spent together as the closest thing to family any of them had end this way nearly tore at her, even as she stood firm. Still, she refused to give.

_If you're going to shoot me…_ "Do it then. DO IT!"

Before anything else could happen, however, she heard a loud crack, followed by the sight of a startled Italy's gun falling from his hand. She turned to find Austria swiftly lowering his rifle, the cold glare on his face turning somber, their eyes meeting for a moment before turning to the Italian.

"She didn't lying about what was said," he sighed as his voice slid back to the same tone he used to comfort the child so long ago. "None of us are, _Italien_. For peace of mind, I am willing to let grievances slide. All we ask is for you to help us. Convince –_Nein_, go _against_ your leader's whims." A semblance of a smile lined his lips. "I will not stop you from leaving right now. But we won't force you either unless you _make_ us. The choice is in your hands, Feliciano."

The Magyar silently bit her lip even as she tried to smile. A part of her still wanted to embrace the Italian right there and then, just like the child he was before. _Like the child Roderich and I never had._ After a few tense seconds however, Italy shrugged, looking for a moment like his regular self.

"Ve~" he whispered with a sad smile before turning away. "I-I don't know how long it'll take. I won't promise anything. But – Miss Hungary?"

"Yes?"

"I-I hope to see you again in happier times! _Arrivederci_!"

The Nation found herself still grinning even as the Italian vanished from view. "_Viszlát_ little one," she murmured quietly before glancing at her husband's knowing look. None of them spoke for the rest of their watch. Tears and comfort would have to wait. But at the back of her mind – as no doubt in his – despite what just happened, a nagging feeling kept returning: there really _was_no turning back anymore. And in all honesty, she was fond of the idea.

_I have no regrets._

* * *

As for some information:

This chapter was based on Chapter 2 of the fic's earlier version.

Otto von Habsburg (1912-2011), was heir to the Austrian throne following the abdication in 1918-19 and later on death of his father, Emperor Karl in 1922. By 1937, he's very much the Emperor-King of the restored Empire.

The reference to South Tirol is a nod to both the issue involving the Austro-Italian region following World War I (in real life) and the justification for declaring war against Italy in the story...which also revealed itself to be a war against Fascism.

As for some translations:

_Meine Liebe_ - "My love" (German)  
_Király_ - King (Hungarian)  
_Nem_ - No (Hungarian)  
_Non capisco_ - "I don't understand..." (Italian)  
_Arrivederci_ - Goodbye (Italian)  
_Viszlát_ - "See you soon" (Hungarian)


	6. Interlude: The More Things Change

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-INTERLUDE-_

Undisclosed location outside London, United Kingdom. 23 April 1937.

It's been said that there are days when people really needed to be alone. Arthur Kirkland felt as if this was one of those times. It wasn't that he really expected anyone to come over. Especially not the long-haired Frenchman sitting across from him in the living room calling for his attention. Normally the blond Englishman would do _anything_ to annoy his counterpart. But this time, his mind was focused on other things.

_And I'm in no mood to play games,_ the embodiment of the United Kingdom groaned silently as he continued skimming half-heartedly through the latest issue of _The Times_ before finally setting the newspaper aside. "Won't you keep your mouth shut now, frog?!"

"_Mon Dieu_," Francis Bonnefoy sighed in exasperation before sliding into accented English. He didn't seem so keen on playing either. "About time you noticed your one and only~"

"Well, you should be bloody happy that I invited you at all. I just happen to be having headaches going through all the reports from around my Empire when _you_ showed up!" And he wasn't joking either. There was another protest in India. Japan was eying Hong Kong and Singapore a bit too much for comfort. Closer to home, the civil war in Spain was getting increasingly troublesome to say the least. All while Stalin's messed up plans continued in Russia and those Nazi blokes kept pushing their schemes to make Hitler's Thousand-Year Reich a reality. _Along with certain lands down the Danube…_

"Then I'm sure you won't mind some other news, _mon ami_," the embodiment of France replied, snapping the Nation back to reality. "Like that war _Austriche_ and _Hongrie_ are fighting in-"

"Yes I bloody well know that you idiot!" he gritted irritably at the self-proclaimed Casanova. "I mean, those two have to be some joke, thinking they can just remarry and waltz right over to Italy's doorstep. Better those saps at least than us – or those Krauts, right?"

"_Oui_, but they're a joke that's making Versailles look like rubbish." The Frenchman frowned. "I don't like this, Arthur. They won't stop with just propping up their precious monarch or even bringing back all those lands we helped _liberate_ from them! _Merde_, at this rate they're as bad as _Allemagne_!"

"I wouldn't _quite_ go that far. At least they don't have swastikas and jackboots. But since you're here, you might like to look at this, you pansy."

The Englishman sighed as he took out a small envelope hidden in the newspaper and passed it on to Francis. It was still fresh from his spies but the sooner the rest of the _Entente_ knew, the better. He watched as France opened the document, the Nation gaping in disbelief upon reading it. For a moment, Arthur wanted to just chuckle at the look on his rival's face but chose against it. He knew what it already said anyway.

"_Nom de Dieu._ They're – they're _already_ at Rome?!"

England nodded. And somehow, even as he silently laughed, he was having second thoughts about those two being some pathetic excuse of a realm. _Well, what could possibly happen now?_

-o-

Outskirts of Sopron, Austro-Hungarian Empire. 8 June 1937.

"You know, for a minute I thought you'd forgotten about this," Elizaveta smirked as she shared the last bottle of wine on the table across from her husband. She had already lost count of how many glasses either of them have had by that point.

"Why would I not, _Liebchen_?" Roderich replied, smiling with warmth that he only shared with a select few. "Were we not married on this very day?"

He was right. It's almost exactly been 70 years since the _Ausgleich_ made the Dual Monarchy, their marriage official. _Well, the first one anyway,_ she added to herself as the Nation took a sip from her glass. But as much as both of them wanted to continue savoring their renewed anniversary, the outside world couldn't be fully kept out. At least as far as the folders neatly sitting on one side of their table were concerned.

Both of them, of course had long since read the contents. Word had come in of a coup breaking out in Prague, with rumors that the Czechs in Czechoslovakia were willing to rejoin the Empire if put to a vote. If she were honest, Czechia never really was her favorite among the breakaways. Still, though she was to her own admission a tad enthusiastic with the prospect of Slovakia as well coming back to her – or rather, _their_ – watch, it seemed as though they were moving closer to not only regaining their lost glory but achieving something new. _And hopefully something more…_

It was then that she remembered _her._

"You are thinking about our current affairs again, _ja_?" she heard the Austrian ask knowingly, though with a slightly slurred lilt. Then again, most Nations tend to handle alcohol differently from mortal people, some much more than others. His eyes soon betrayed concern upon seeing her face. "It is something else, is it not? I have known you long enough to recognize that look."

"_Bocsánat_," the Nation sighed as she finished what remained of her drink. "I suppose it couldn't be helped. Though that's not all I've been thinking about lately."

"Oh? Then _bitte,_ what do you have in mind?"

Elizaveta blushed slightly. Perhaps it was the wine finally setting in. Or perhaps it was a desire to try again with Roderich something much more intimate than even what they did behind closed doors. Something - _someone_ that to their quiet regret,_failed_ back in their first union together. Even now, she found it hard to mutter their late daughter's name openly. _After what happened to you...Eva...O Istenem, I hope this will succeed…_ Still, taking a moment to collect herself, she smiled.

"Well, Sopron's always been known as being in the crossroads between us. So how about we take that further~"

To her welcome surprise, her husband nodded warmly, which just barely masked more base emotions. "Then _Prost_!"

The night – and their anniversary – was still young. And so was the future awaiting all of them.

* * *

As for some information:

The troublesome events in Spain are a reference to the bloody and rather murky Spanish Civil War, which would have happened more or less in the events of the fic as they did in real life.

The border city of Sopron in Hungary has historically been known in English as Hungary's "ever loyal town" as well as being for centuries at the crossroads with Austria (also called its German name, _Odenburg_). It's also known for its wineries among others.

Lastly, the final section of the Interlude may or may not be foreshadowing to what would happen in the AU's future. It's also a nod to Chaneljay/mjhermi's fic _Eva_, which also involves a child, Austria and Hungary.

As for some translations:

_Mon Dieu_ - "My God." (French)  
_Austriche_ and _Hongrie_ - Austria and Hungary (French)  
_Allemagne_ - Germany (French)  
_Bocsánat_ - "Sorry." (Hungarian)

The rest however are curse words in French and British slang.

I also cleaned up and expanded the section. Hope it helps!


	7. Chapter 5: Austria 17 January 1938

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-CHAPTER 5-_

Somewhere outside Sarajevo, Yugoslavia. 17 January 1938.

It seemed only yesterday when Italy surrendered and deposed that fool of a dictator, along with more recent successes. Some could have said that it was too good to be true. _Yet here we are, back in action,_ Roderich thought wryly as he moved towards the men blockading a small cottage. Though to be more precise, they were a couple miles deep behind enemy lines.

Of course, the bespectacled Austrian knew that his very presence here was classified. In fact, he was the one who agreed do to this seemingly small but dangerous mission personally. Everyone, including _Kaiser_ Otto himself swore to deny this ever existed. Then again, he wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of Elizaveta's anger. If something were to go wrong. _Or let her be with me, especially with who's hiding there…_ He sighed, careful to keep his uniform hidden beneath the long overcoat. Even with victory just within reach, their new campaign to "secure" the increasingly disunited Yugoslavia was much riskier than before. For one false move here would be _most_ unpleasant. _But this has to be done._

"We've secured the perimeter, _Herr_ Edelstein," his personal aide reported after giving a crisp salute. "I can't guarantee we'll be able to keep the enemy back indefinitely, but we will hold the line if need be."

"_Danke,_ Captain Steiner." Glancing momentarily at the small group of officers and agents – all disguised as local townsfolk – the aristocrat gave a very stern yet sincere nod of approval. It was something he had mastered after centuries of discipline, not that it wholly deprived them of the hidden smile beneath the facade. Despite recognizing the dangers and secrets involved, there was a sense of pride knowing that they were all doing this in the service of their Nation and the Empire. Still, he couldn't waste any more time. "Our task is nearly done. But mark this: do not open fire unless I say so. I have no intention of letting anyone die here. Neither you nor our targets."

"_Jawohl, mein Herr._"

Returning the salute, Roderich turned towards the unassuming cottage. Briskly yet in stride he walked up to and opened the battered front door, his right hand discreetly grasping the Luger pistol hidden in the coat. His first view inside was of a dimly lit dining room that looked as though it had only been used yesterday. There was a stack of newspapers on the side, its headlines printed in both of the local languages. Although he showed nothing of the sort, the faint sounds of artillery in the distance didn't help in calming his nerves. Or patience for that matter. _Now, where are you…_

But the moment the Nation closed the door, a flash suddenly appeared from the darkness, followed immediately by a bullet hitting his right leg. Considering the nature of his kind, it would take more than a mere gunshot to "kill" him, even if temporarily. But feeling the surge of pain working its way up his body, he forced back the urge to scream. He could hear a cold laugh coming from the same spot. Or rather _two_ of them, though one sounded much more tired and concerned than the other.

"It's been a long time, _Herr_ Edelstein!" one of the voices shouted mockingly in a heavy Serbian accent. "Here for another round? I didn't think your puppeteers are so low as to send the likes of _you_ here to finish the job!"

Cautiously he limped closer towards the sounds. It wasn't long before he saw two familiar-looking Nations at the farthest end of the room, both wearing ragged Yugoslav uniforms. One was a dark-haired young man with a Bosnian patch staring on blankly in pain, while his brother stood up defiantly with an old British revolver pointed towards the aristocrat. It amazed him how they still seemed keen on fighting, even though much of their land had fallen so quickly since this whole affair began just after Christmas. _So_ much in fact that compared to Italy, it was almost disturbing.

_It is time._ Clearing his throat, Austria kept his voice as stern and level as possible. "I am not here to finish your so-called job. Your rulers' ideas have brought this misfortune down on themselves! We all know that there's little but blood to be had left in this! Slovenia has willingly accepted the Empire with open arms. Croatia has likewise welcomed us the same. But I implore that you accept reason!"

"Like hell we'll surrender!" Serbia shot back. "I'm sure you did a great job in making the rest of Yugoslavia submit to your _wonderful_ jackboots! Though I'm sure Franz Ferdinand would beg to differ…"

"Do not test my patience, Marko! You were fortunate the Great War was won in _your_ favor. But I'm not in the mood to exact petty revenge! Not on _you_." Though if the aristocrat was frank, it took so much willpower not to simply bring out his pistol and aim it straight between the Serbian's eyes. _I will gain nothing from it,_ he reminded silently to himself. "_Bitte_, think of the possibilities o-"

The enemy fired another shot, this time at Austria's left arm, making him wince visibly in pain. "You think I'll give up EVERYTHING I stand for just like that?!" he shouted. "I bet you'll try to wipe us all out for our oh-so-sinful acts of defiance and fill this land with your perfect race. I'm sure you and that whore have had this all in mind this entire plan!" Serbia shot another round, this time close towards his heart. "SO IS THAT IT?! COME ON!"

_I've had enough!_ Quickly despite the wounds, Roderich lunged as he struggled to disarm the other Nation. It took much effort trying to subdue him. He wasn't known for being physically powerful, unlike Ludwig, Gilbert or even compared to Elizaveta. But finally he was able to corner Marko to a wall, the gun tossed aside.

"Have you learned nothing?! We are not _them_!" he snapped tiredly before calming himself down. "Do not take me or my wife as fools! But we can all put an end to this madness. As partners and equals under the Empire." He winced, as he heard a growing commotion just outside the house. "I can guarantee the safety of you and your siblings from these troubled times. Only if you accept my offer. This mistake doesn't have to cost more lives unless you want it!"

"Listen to him _brat_," Bosnia spoke, his voice frail but still firm weight. "Much as it's hard to take in, Roderich's got a point. At least – he's not torturing us…"

"Toma," the Serbian gasped in surprise, speechless before finally turning back to the patiently waiting aristocrat. A concerned though resigned smirk lined his face. "Well played. It'd take a bit of time to get back to my bosses in _Beograd_. But don't expect us to just let bygones be bygones so easily. We all have a reputation to consider, _da_?"

Austria sighed in relief, cringing slightly as he stepped back. They may never be friends. But at least they came to some understanding. "_Ja_, likewise. I guess we all do."

While the wounds were already healing up, he knew just how much of a close call it was. Yet with storm clouds spreading across the world, this wouldn't be the last time he, Elizaveta or the rest of the growing Empire would have to face this kind of crisis. _But if it means peace and glory…perhaps there's hope after all._

"So then," he finally nodded. "Let me be the first to welcome you back to the Danube…"

* * *

As for some information:

This chapter was based largely on Chapter 4 of the fic's earlier version.

Franz Ferdinand von Habsburg (1863-1914) was Archduke and designated heir to the Austrian-Hungarian Empire in real life. He was known to be a reformer (the "United States of Greater Austria" being one of his ideas), though somewhat controversial regarding his marriage and views on Magyars. His assassination in 1914 in Sarajevo sparked World War I.

The Little Entente is the alliance created by Yugoslavia, Czechoslovakia and Romania after 1918 specifically to keep Austria and Hungary from ever regaining their former power. But by 1937-38, it largely existed as part of Yugoslavia's policy...which in-story brought about the invasion and civil war.

_Beograd_ is Belgrade in Serbian.

As for some translations:

_brat_ - Brother (Serbian/Croatian/Bosnian)

Also, the OCs' human names are Serbian/Bosnian versions of more familiar names.


	8. Chapter 6: Hungary 8 April 1938

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-CHAPTER 6-_

Schonbrunn Palace, Vienna. 8 April 1938.

As far as the _Király_ was concerned, there was a private gathering in the gardens. Hungary though, like her husband knew better. That it wasn't going all too well was an understatement.

_I've been in wars worse than this_, she shrugged while adjusting her spring dress. The flower on her hair even seemed to wilt slightly in agreement. Still, as the Magyar kept her eyes focused on the other Nations around her, she had to admit that this was definitely a change from even a few years ago. The table they were gathered around never looked more crowded than it did now. _Not that it makes this matter any less dire._

"So what do we tell those Beilschmidts?" Czechia, as Bohemia preferred to be called, sneered. Occasionally, the blond lady took a glance at her dear _Szlovákia_ before returning a vaguely hidden death stare at Elizaveta. "That we'll just roll over and side with then like _last_ time?!"

"Ve~" Feliciano sighed as the Italian visitor brought out another plate of pasta seemingly out of nowhere. "I'd really like us teaming up with Ludwig and Gilbert. I mean, we can try convincing their boss that this whole idea of theirs won't save them! And isn't Poland an old friend of yours? Maybe Feliks could help too!"

"Please, Italy. Don't try to bring that Polish dandy into this. You've already overstayed your welcome," an even more irritated Serbia groaned. "Besides, what do you or we care?! Not like we can just walk over into Berlin and give the Nazis a damn pat in the back! I'm sure those lunatics would welcome us in after kissing their jackboots and turning over all our Jews!"

Hungary couldn't help but cringe at their mention. It was true that her people, much like the rest of the Empire weren't always kind to them, as much as she or Austria wanted to think otherwise with all the progress made these past few years. _But if those reports are really true…Nem, they couldn't be that cruel right?! What other choice is there?_ Just as the Nation was about to cut off the Serbian however, she found her husband _very_ stiffly standing up. She knew him long enough to know what that meant.

"_That_ would be enough Marko!" she heard Austria say with a carefully controlled calm at the burly-looking Slav before clearing his throat. "_Danke schon._ Now, I understand that this predicament is not _at all_ to our liking. And allow me to be blunt: we are staring at a new Great War that could happen any day now!" Without looking, his hands subtly but anxiously moved to hold hers, something Elizaveta quietly savored. "And as our _Kaiser_ would proudly say, we must all work _together_ to overcome this grave crisis. Between _Herrs_ Hitler and Stalin, we cannot stay neutral forever."

"Roderich's right on this," the brown-haired Magyar added for him. "Like it or not, Ivan and his Soviet masters aren't subtle about their plans to take over our lands once they're through with Feliks. It's also about the only reason why those Nazis are even considering having Ludwig and Gilbert talk with us soon – as if _they_ don't have their own schemes against us!" She gave an assuring nod towards the bespectacled Nation before continuing. "We need everyone on this. It's not like we have much breathing room on the m-"

"Make nothing of it!"

She turned around, surprised – as did the others – only to find _Király_ Otto himself approaching them, snapping uncharacteristically at the mere mention of their neighbors. As the increasingly weary man walked in, he slid into a gentler though somber frown.

"We won't deny that even in this so-called peace, the lands of the Danube are in peril," he continued using the old royal form. "_Ja,_ it is difficult. But are we not good God-fearing, free peoples one and all? We shall sacrifice our virtues to neither Stalinist nor National Socialist. Neither do we intend to lose the very glories we have only begun to reclaim!"

As much as the Nation wanted to believe that, it was little consolation for what she, Austria and everyone else knew would be a painful struggle. "With all respect _Felség_," she answered. "There aren't that many friendly countries out there willing to help us. As America would probably put it, we're between a rock and a hard place."

"So what _else_ do we have? Waltz our enemies to death?!" Czechia protested much more bluntly, slamming her hands on the table. "_Sakra!_ Surely you're not suggesting that we fight this out alone, _Vaše Veličenstvo_! My people don't want to die on the losing side! Again!"

Instead of raising his voice however, Otto gave a coy, though almost apologetic grin as he slid into a more candid tone. "We don't have to, _Fraulein_ Regina." He turned towards Elizaveta and her husband as he took a letter from his pocket containing the monarch's signature. "I'm sure you know of my family's connections. But as much as I'm really sorry for not informing any of you sooner," he added. "This may perhaps be our best answer."

Hungary noticed that it was written in two different, if unsettlingly familiar languages. The message however couldn't it be any clearer had it been printed in her tongue. And the more she skimmed through the words, the more her own shock – and dread – grew. Many of the others were quick to catch on, though Elizaveta wasn't sure whether her Italian visitor was happy or panicky. Her Austrian husband meanwhile, despite remaining composed barely seemed to be faring much better.

_Nem…Didn't they try to tear us apart last time?_ "Are – are you suggesting we side with _them_?!" she gasped in mounting anxiety. "They – those self-righteous fools _ruined_ us!"

"Hard as it is to believe, _Hölgy_ Héderváry, we still have friends among them," the monarch calmly explained in Hungarian before facing the other Nations. "_Ja,_ The times are changing. Whether or not our would-be allies are on the victors' side in this new War, at least we would not be alone anymore."

"Elizaveta." The Nation briskly turned towards Roderich, his eyes narrowing knowingly in thought. His voice however seemed much more uncertain, no matter how well he tried to hide it. "It seems like we have no better option than this. But if this _is_ our best chance, whatever comes of–"

Hungary, to her own surprise managed a confident smirk as she tenderly clasped his hands into hers. The small kiss she placed on his cheek by comparison seemed redundant. _Even if to remind all of them who he belongs to~_

"Like I said, I have no regrets."

Despite their fears personal misgivings, she and her dear Austria knew that what they – and everyone else gathered in the gardens – were about to do was for the best. An opportunity to spread the Danube's influence across Europe. To help build a better order in their image.

_And ours. Together._

* * *

As for some information:

This chapter was based partly of Chapter 5 of the fic's earlier version.

Otto von Habsburg (1912-2011), was heir to the Austrian throne following the abdication in 1918-19 and later on death of his father, Emperor Karl in 1922. By 1938, he's very much the Emperor-King of the restored Empire (Emperor of Austria, Apostolic King of Hungary).

Poland in this version of events is also in between the Nazis and Soviets (and would be the first flashpoint of this world's World War II), with the Empire as protective of it as it is interested in old Galicia.

Also, _Holgy_ means Lady in Hungarian.

As for some translations:

_Danke schon_ - "Thank you" (German; formal)  
_Király_ - "King" (Hungarian)  
_Felség_ - "Your Majesty" (Hungarian)  
_Vaše Veličenstvo_ - "Your Majesty" (Czech)

Apologies as well for the last-minute editing and typo corrections. Hope the end result is better now!


	9. Chapter 7: England 15 July 1938

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-CHAPTER 7-_

Undisclosed location outside London, United Kingdom. 15 July 1938.

It's said that nothing lasts forever. Neither kings, countries nor people. Not even peace in these times. Those words seemed more poignant than ever, for one simple fact:

The world was inching ever closer towards the abyss. Arthur Kirkland had long since come to grips with that notion. As did everyone else in the conference hall, his motley group of allies, as they waited around a large map of Europe that had been laid on the table. _They should bloody do by now!_ the embodiment of Great Britain thought irritably.

With _Herr Hitler_ growing madder by the hour, Poland would likely be overwhelmed before anyone could step in to save him. While further east, Ivan seemed to grow ever more impatient in trying to make the world one with him. Not to mention Japan's preposterous Co-Prosperity Sphere nonsense in Asia. Barely twenty years after the Great War, and it looked as though another one was bound to happen any day now. _Never again, my arse…_

Even America and his absurd failure to read the atmosphere would have to be blind to see the panicked, exasperated and outright angered looks on their faces as they kept on bickering. _Which isn't helping me one bit here…_ Especially with who were waiting just outside.

"Right then," England sighed at long last as he cleared his throat. "I needn't explain for the nth time why we're here. But the main order for this meeting is to introduce the newest if – perhaps _surprising_ members of our _Entente Cordiale._ It is for the interests of everyone here that you be on your best bloody behaviour!"

"Ah, be out with it _ma cheri_!" France asked with a hint of frustration. With so much commotion and conflicting news going on, it made sense that not everyone spoke on the same level. "We all know _Amerique_ is bound to take a side eventually! _Les Italies_ of all people did! So spare us the speech and bring him in, _tsi_?"

"Not another word, Francis. Not another bloody word."

The Nation forced himself not to strangle the Frenchman, let alone slap himself. That he could see the concern in Matthew's face, let alone _notice_ the Canadian along with the rest of his Empire and Commonwealth didn't help matters. _Now or never, you wankers._ But with a practiced if awkward gesture he stood up, taking a glance the door behind him.

"Allow me to welcome into our _Entente Cordiale_ the Austro-Hungarian Empire." There was a pause as he steeled himself, though it was more to let those words sink in. "You may enter!"

As he said this, two familiar Nations in old yet dignified uniforms walked into the hall towards the assembled group. While England himself was able to get over the shock that the others were loudly showing beforehand, the sight of that couple together in outfits not seen since the War was at once unbelievable and unnerving. The times must really be desperate if he was willing to let the Danube return.

"_Mon Dieu,_" Francis snapped at him. "You're letting _them_ in?!"

"He just _did_," Hungary deadpanned, the flower on her hair oddly matching with the old, if oddly form-fitting Hussar's uniform she had on. "And it's nice to see _you _again too."

"Though be rest assured, _Monsieur_ Bonnefoy," Roderich added in accented French, though with some disdain as he adjusted his glasses. "That despite your reputation, I would rather have _you_ be a nuisance rather than a traitorous lunatic. After all, we are all on the same boat as you now."

Francis, however scoffed. "_Merde._ It's not my fault _Hongrie_ is too beautiful for you. But _you_ – you make a mockery of the very sacrifices we made to stop the Great War from happening again-"

"And it _evidently_ did not work, _dummkopf_! And I would appreciate it if you treated my _Liebchen_ with some respect."

"I-I'm sorry for what happened. But I won't stand for this!" Matthew at long last spoke out in a mix of English and French, his voice at once soft and forceful. "Francis may be many things. _Mon Dieu_, even more than Alfred. But _chalice de tabarnac_, that doesn't give you or your so-called wife an excuse to dishonour him out over what was brought upon _yourselves_ years ago, eh?!"

"Don't get in the way, Canada!" the Magyar snapped, her other hand reaching for her uniform's hilt even as she forced her voice level. "He and Arthur will _definitely_ have it coming if they do so much as-"

_Alright…enough of this bollocks._ "Now as I was saying," the Englishman cut in, resisting the urge to slam the table as he turned towards them. "It is a great pleasure for you to join us against the menace sweeping across Europe. And while you have every right to be rather – _upset_ at us over the War, I am willing to rekindle our old friendships as no doubt France is." He took a quick, if coy glance at the flustered Frenchman before presenting the couple a document missing only a few more signatures. "We and our Crowns were allies once. As, I hope, it shall be again. So let bygones be bygones."

A tense silence seemed to fill the hall as he finished. Though the aristocrat clearly hid it better, England still noticed with some difficulty that the Nations of the reunited Empire were finding this whole thing just as surreal as his side of the _Entente_. Perhaps they're desperate, or maybe trying one last chance at glory together, once more into the breech. _In their place, maybe I bloody would._ But as the couple finally approached him – guarded if warmer smiles on their face – he tried to smile.

"_Ja_," Roderich replied cordially in accented English as he took a pen. "Enough blood has been shed on our behalf. Let bygones be bygones."

"Likewise," Elizaveta nodded as she grabbed hers, though not without a brief piercing glare from her green eyes. "For the common good."

France however moved a bit closer to whisper at the Englishman. "If this falls through, _Angleterre_, we'll all pay!"

The Nation simply shrugged him off, however as he focused his attention on the reunited Empire. There was much left to be done, let alone to prepare for. For all Arthur knew, they may very well be the first to fall in the event of another Great War, maybe before even Poland. But at least there was some reason for him – and no doubt the rest of the _Entente_ and Commonwealth – to feel relieved, if only for a while. _We could do this. Better the Danube goes with us than with Jerry. What could possibly go wrong?_

"Right then. Just sign on the dotted line."

* * *

As for some information:

This chapter was based partly of Chapter 5 of the fic's earlier version, though heavily rewritten. Though the original version of this was never posted on the site.

The _Entente Cordiale_, formed in 1904 was the formal name of the Allied Powers during World War I and was at its heart an alliance between France and Great Britain (including their colonies and dominions). By this AU's version of 1938, it's expanded to include the Nordics and to an extent, Italy. All while America remains on the sidelines...for now.

"Jerry" is British slang for "German" and "Nazi," which was used during our world's WW1 and WW2 as a derogatory slur.

As for some translations:

_Les Italies_ - "The Italies" (French)  
_Hongrie_ - "Hungary" (French)

There are also a few snippets of Quebecois French and German there as well.


	10. Chapter 8: Poland 13 November 1939

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-CHAPTER 8-_

Outskirts of Łódź, Poland. 13 November 1939.

So it had finally come to this. As Feliks Łukasiewicz and his dwindling band of soldiers held on to their makeshift outpost, he silently cursed the swastikas and iron crosses in the distance while the sounds of battle continued to echo in the air. Most of the city's remaining people, civilian and army alike had fled, though it was only a matter of time before _Herr_ Hitler's slaves fully turned their attention toward finishing him off for good.

_Not as if it's, like, the first time, right?_ the Nation of Poland cringed in a mix of anger and pain while he reloaded his rifle. He noticed the skittishness in many of the soldiers around him. By now, their loved ones were likely in hiding or dead. Some of them weren't even born back when the First Great War broke out. Yet despite all the chaos of the past few months – even the fall of Warsaw – they stayed by his side. The stern resolve on their faces was almost enough to make him smile. _Like, almost._

With the radios, papers and telegrams down, there was really little to feel optimistic about; the only reliable news seemed to be the hearsay spreading amongst his men. But what the blonde Pole knew for certain only made him angrier. After all, he either witnessed, or _sensed_ it happen. _As if, like, it makes it easier!_ Just as Ludwig and Gilbert's vaunted _Blitzkrieg_ tore through his land, further east Ivan's Communists were taking his frontiers away like vultures lured to a dying corpse.

What pained him most however, just as a group of Nazis began to appear over the horizon was that it wasn't just them. Stories had spread that even the reunited lands of the Danube had invaded, one of the Habsburgs' armies supposedly led by a woman. That they were supposedly members of the _Entente Cordiale_ only made him all the more furious. _To think that she would go so far as to, like, betray me! After all these years…_ Feliks gritted his teeth as he braced himself for the approaching Germans.

"Hold true, my countrymen!" he barked fiercely, none of his usual mannerisms showing at that moment. "You've held the line with me for so long. But pray this will not be the end. For I won't let it! _Mazurek Dąbrowskiego_! _We_ have not yet lost!"

But just as he and his men fired their weapons at their enemies, a sudden explosion startled the Nazis. It was soon followed by a sudden burst of gunfire, foreign-sounding cries ringing in the air. To Poland's surprise and those of his soldiers, it wasn't long before the remaining invaders retreated, only for their sight to be replaced by that of the newcomers – many of them in grimy if well kept blue-grey uniforms and a blend of insignias. One figure, however – donning a somewhat tight-fitting officer's uniform under a dark overcoat – walked alone towards his men. Or rather, towards him.

"We thought you were gone, Łukasiewicz," a familiar, female voice said aloud in accented Polish before sliding into a more playful tone. "Or can we just skip the pleasantries, Feliks?"

Feliks knew better though as the officer took off his, or rather _her_ cap, revealing a cascade of brown hair, an oddly intact flower sitting snugly on her head. While a part of the Nation sighed with relief, he quickly turned it into a bitter frown as he kept his gun raised at the Hungarian's green eyes. _Not this time, traitor._

"Still, like, fighting Roderich's wars, _Węgry_? I thought you were, like, smarter than going back to bed with him."

Elizaveta sighed however as she tossed a pistol taken from a downed Nazi right in front of him. "_Nem, Lengyel_. It's my fight too. _Ours_. Thank God we got here just in-"

"Shut up!" the Pole snapped as he put the gun close to his old friend's head. "What, like, makes me think that you're totally _not _like all the others?! I _trusted_ you."

"Then at least trust me on this one." Hungary closed her eyes for a moment before deftly grabbing the rifle away from the Pole's arms. "Take a look, Feliks. Take a _good look_ at them."

As he did so, he noticed a number of tired yet defiant people among the Austrian, Magyar and even Czech soldiers Elizaveta brought with her. Most of them wore the same uniforms as the others. Yet their accents and the way they spoke as they waved at the their countrymen were unmistakably Polish. It was enough to actually remove the scowl on his lips. _Like, wouldn't you know?_

"We did what we needed to keep those Nazis off our tracks," the Magyar explained as she took the gun from the ground. "But believe me when I say that we really came here to _help_ you take the fight back to _them_. It's the least I could do after all your people have done by my side. We all have a stake in this, _Lengyel_. And besides, I was hoping you'd still be up for a good fight."

"I still totally am, _Węgry_!"

An old, familiar grin appeared on her face. Just like in their youth, back when they used to charge into battle side-by-side. Back when, if only for a while, all of Europe it seemed feared them. _Back when we became friends._ Yet for all that had happened over the centuries even during the days of the old monarchies, their personal bonds were - like his relationship with Lithuania - among the few constants in his long life that he couldn't bear to let go. _And to think you surprised me again._ He sighed warmly as he recalled an old saying.

"_Polak, Węgier — dwa bratanki,  
i do szabli, i do szklanki._"

"_Vitéz s bátor mindkettője.  
Áldás szálljon mindkettőre._"

Elizaveta finished the proverb wistfully, as she placed the weapon on his hand. "Thought you might need this. We've got a war to win. And I don't want to leave you out of it. So what do you say, brother?"

Feliks managed to return the favor as he held onto her shoulder. It would be a hard slog, he knew. In fact, he – and possibly Hungary too, with her and Austria's reborn Empire – might wind up simply being crushed under the _Blitzkrieg_. This new Great War had barely even begun. Then again, he mused as he scared off a stray Nazi scout with with his gun, wasn't Poland something like a phoenix? He smirked. He knew himself to be better than what his enemies took him to be. _I'll just keep rising back up. What would, like, a few more deaths be for my freedom?_ At least this time, he wasn't going to face it alone.

"Like, when do we start?"

* * *

As for some information:

This chapter is entirely new as the previous version of the fic never reached this point.

_Mazurek Dąbrowskiego_ is also known as the Polish National Anthem. In English, it means "Poland is not yet lost." Which coincidentally is part of the first stansa...and the dialogue.

Polish and Hungarian friendship goes back centuries and is a nod to the long historical bonds between the two countries over several centuries. In fact, a number of Polish figures played a major role in Hungarian history and vice versa. It's exemplified by this old saying in both languages:

_Polak, Węgier — dwa bratanki,  
__i do szabli, i do szklanki,  
__oba zuchy, oba żwawi,  
__niech im Pan Bóg błogosławi.__  
_

_Lengyel-magyar két jó barát  
Együtt harcol s issza borát  
Vitéz s bátor mindkettője  
Áldás szálljon mindkettőre._

Or in English, "Pole and Hungarian cousins be, good for fight and good for party. Both are valiant, both are lively, Upon them may God's blessings be."

The references to Poland as a phoenix are a nod to both real life history and his characterization in Hetalia (plus his accent).

As for some translations:

_Węgry_ - "Hungary" (Polish)  
_Lengyel_ - "Poland" (Hungarian)  
_Nem_ - "No" (Hungarian)

Also, I made some very last-minute typo fixes. Apologies for those who've seen them the first time around!


	11. Another Interlude: An Uncovered Intimacy

**Author's Note: **This Interlude is more explicit, though I try to keep it as tasteful and fitting to the plot as possible. It also both foreshadows Chapter 8 and the previous Interlude. You've been warned, but still, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-ANOTHER INTERLUDE-_

Outskirts of Sopron, Austro-Hungarian Empire. 8 June 1939.

"Come on, Roderich!" Austria heard his wife shout from behind the bushes in front of him. "Time waits for no one, remember?"

_Mein Gott, she is fast!_ Slightly loosening his field uniform's necktie from the heat, the Nation made his way forward, cautiously checking about that no one was following him. Not Nazis, not that Prussian fool nor even his own _Kaiser_'s men. After all these years, the Austrian never seemed to overcome his odd sluggishness such that even a regular person could overtake him easily. Then again, agility never was his strength. Not that it would stop him, especially now. _Given what today is._

The aristocrat carefully moved through the greenery to find himself in a secluded lakeshore. While he already knew how many such places still existed within the Empire, its pristineness nearly caught him off-guard. And standing in front of him was his dear Elizaveta, a playful smile on her face as she dropped her combat gear.

"I think that's all for training today," the Magyar smirked, blushing a bit as she removed her cap, her hands already moving to undo the buttons on her uniform tunic. "So how about we celebrate early~"

"Um – Elizaveta, what are you doing?"

"Please. You've seen me like this more times than you can count," Hungary countered playfully as she tossed the tunic aside. "Besides, it's a tad hot isn't it?"

"_Ja._ Go on, dear." Roderich chuckled quietly as she followed up on those words with a nonchalant if sultry nod. _You are a right about that._ He watched on as she took of her undershirt. There was a sultry look from her green eyes as her hands casually moved to take off her boots and trousers. With each garment removed, he saw more of the faint scars that still left a mark on her skin, generations of her people's battles and struggles preserved forever on her body. Yet in his eyes, she was beautiful. _And I cannot look away._

It was then, as she peeled off the last of her undergarments that he realized how overdressed he was. Then, in a few gestures he had been rehearsing for just this occasion, the Austrian disrobed with such speed that even his wife was caught by surprise, if not even more aroused as they both revealed their natural selves.

"I told you today would be a surprise, _Meine Lie-_"

Hungary it seemed wasn't in the mood for banter as she pinned him to the ground, his lips fiercely meeting hers. The feared repeat of the Great War could have begun right there and then, tanks moving into Poland with neither of them noticing. Yet as they parted for breath, he wondered for a moment just how much that prospect was affecting them. Only to notice his wife on top of him, gently taking his hands toward her belly.

At first, the Austrian simply savored feeling her warm skin under his touch. That was until he sensed something. An old memory, a painful reminder came back at that moment. Nations weren't supposed to have children, it was said; either they died mortal, if they ever managed to live past birth or their arrival would mark their parents' slow path to oblivion. _And we found out why. _Finding himself suddenly cringing, he resisted the urge to slide back to that miserable state so many years ago.

"You remember her don't you?" Elizaveta murmured, a solemn smile on her face as she leaned closer, her hands gently cupping his cheek. "I wouldn't think our daughter would want to see us like _this_. But if she were here, she wo-"

"Eva is _dead_," Roderich sighed. That they were both so exposed to each other did not matter in the slightest. "_Bitte,_ let us not go down that path again. We already lost her to the Great War. Must we risk losing another child to the next one?"

Before he said anything else, the Magyar slapped him. For a moment, there was a wild fury in her eyes, like the horseback nomads, heroes and revolutionaries of her people's past. It didn't take long however before it slid into a somber yet resolute glare.

"Don't _dare_ say that, _Drágám_!" she finally spoke, her voice sharp yet retaining its warmth. "You promised that this time would be different for the Empire! For _us_! And I hold you to that, just as I _swear_ to mine."

"Elizaveta. You and I both know that this may not-"

_Igen,_I'm aware of that!" She moved closer until their bodies were all but joined together, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "A storm may be coming. But I have no intention of letting my people – and our child to be suffer over _her_ loss. I doubt Eva would want us to do that."

Austria held back the urge to cry even as he caressed his wife. "I suppose our daughter would have liked a sibling, _ja?_" he smiled. _Perhaps our Empire may make it through…Nein, it must!_ "If so, then let us show the world what the Danube is capable of." Gently, he took her in a tight embrace, kissing and lavishing her before parting for breath. "You are right about Sopron. For the Empire's future."

She quietly nodded, blushing as she tenderly positioned herself. In his eyes, Hungary couldn't have looked more beautiful if she were clothed. Amidst their passionate tryst, he knew that the days ahead would test them all. But come what may, they would not falter. Not this time.

"_Nem_. To us~"

-o-

Gilbert Beilschmidt found it harder to stay silent. As the Kingdom of Prussia – never in his life would he call himself the Third Reich just as his brother reluctantly did – he had a reputation to keep, even as he was spying on the so-called Imperial Federation of the Danube for his Nazi bosses. _Fur das Vaterland right?_

Yet here he was, watching in gaping shock through binoculars at the sight of his centuries-long rival in passionate intimacy. _With Ungarn no less!_ The Nation knew that the Empire was part of the _Entente Cordiale_. He also knew that today was supposed to be the anniversary of their _Ausgliech_, that the remarried Nations would be training. _Not like this!_

"_Verdammt_!" the Prussian whispered to himself. "That aristocrat can't possibly be _that_ good!" _Mein Gott, I can even hear their moaning!_ Deep down however, a part of him was heartbroken, a few what-could-have-beens flashing before his eyes for a moment. His less inhibited side however, wanted to jump right in and taste Elizaveta himself, no matter how many blows to the head he may wind up having. But slowly, all the Nation could do was quietly slip away.

But as Gilbert tried to find a safe passage back home, he couldn't help but feel unnerved somewhat, and not just from that haunting image. He shrugged it off.

_Those guys couldn't possibly turn against us…right?_

* * *

As for some information:

The _Ausgleich_ also known as the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was the series of reforms that formally made the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary a reality. Depending on the sources, it's normally dated to either March 30 (the beginning), May 29 (the formal ratification) or June 8 (the final declaration and coronation). I guess headcanon and Hetalia make use of the June 8 in particular as Austria and Hungary's "Wedding Day," explaining why that date means so much to the Nation.

The _Entente Cordiale_, formed in 1904 was the formal name of the Allied Powers during World War I and was at its heart an alliance between France and Great Britain (including their colonies and dominions). By this AU's version of 1938, it's expanded to include the Nordics and to an extent, Italy. All while America remains on the sidelines...for now.

The border city of Sopron in Hungary has historically been known in English as Hungary's "ever loyal town" as well as being for centuries at the crossroads with Austria (also called its German name, _Odenburg_). It's also known for its wineries among others.

Lastly, the Interlude may or may not be foreshadowing to what would happen in the AU's future. It's also a more direct nod to Chaneljay/mjhermi's _Hetalia_ fic _Eva_, which also involves an earlier child of Austria and Hungary.

As for some translations:

_Mein Gott_ - "My God." (German)  
_Mein Li[ebe]_ - "My Love." (German)  
_Fur das Vaterland_ - "For the Fatherland." (German)  
_Drágám_ - "Beloved/Darling." (Hungarian)  
_Igen_ - "Yes." (Hungarian)

Also made some belated tweaks. Apologies!


	12. Chapter 9: Prussia 8 March 1940

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-CHAPTER 9-_

Breslau, Greater German Reich. 8 March 1940.

Gilbert wanted to believe that there was some kind of sick joke being pulled on him and his men as they fought their way past another group of Polish and Austro-Hungarian soldiers. He just wasn't sure whether to blame his enemies or _Der Führer_ and his ilk. _Not openly anyway!_ he groaned as the Prussian side of the so-called Third Reich glanced at the SS officers "assigned" to him.

"But why fucking here?!" he snapped aloud just as an explosion went off not far from their position. Most of the region had already fallen, their grip on Breslau itself slipping away. _If only this weren't Silesia!_

The NSDAP – those so-called Nazis - promised a new order not too long ago beneath all that prattle about Aryans and total supremacy. He and Ludwig would hold the world itself at the palm of their hands, under their "guidance." Of course, _Herr_ Hitler didn't expect his _Anschluss_ to flounder so spectacularly. Or that his schemes to steamroll Europe in _Blitzkrieg_ haven't quite worked as planned. _Those idiots wouldn't have known that, would they?!_ The albino bit his lip as he gestured his men to hold their positions once certain that they were out of harm's way for the moment. Only to be grabbed by one of his SS minders.

"T-This wasn't supposed to turn out this way, Beilschmidt!" the officer barked with false bravado, his dark tailored uniform grimy from days of combat. "Your task was to lead the _Vaterland_'s fist to victory against those – those _Untermenschen_. N-Not even those decadent monarchists in _Wien_ can stand against the true Reich…"

Gilbert cringed silently as the man kept repeating the same, tired script. The Prussian knew those words and all their variations ever since the Nazis came to power, as did most Germans. For a while they worked, even if he and Ludwig knew deep down how they were just as well being used to distract from _Der Führer_'s mistakes. _Mistakes that are coming back to kick our asses! _Somewhere out in the Rhineland, fighting against the advancing French, his brother was no doubt experiencing the same treatment. All while peculiar flags seemed to pop up over the horizon. Ones straight from the Danube. Not even that attempted invasion of that Empire failed to hold back the tide. _To think it's even coming full-circle now…_

"…You and your men will continue your mission or die trying!" the blonde officer finally finished, cocking his Luger pistol in an attempt to seem intimidating. Only for the Nation to casually grab the gun, to the other SS minder's shock.

_That's it!_ "Are you finished, _Kommandant_?" he sneered mockingly. "Because that 'mission' you've been blabbering on about is over! You must be blind if you think we can keep holding on to this place when we're running out of places to run _to_! Poland's lost, the _Entente_ are already on the road to Königsberg as we speak and you expect us to ignore all _that_?! How much longer before they turn to Berlin a-"

The Nation forced back a scream as the other Nazi shot him in the shoulder, only to notice the rest of his men rushing in to restrain the two minders. While as if on cue, a group of soldiers in blue-grey field uniforms appeared through the smoke, led by a familiar aristocrat in more formal but just as grimy attire. _You're not seeing me like this, Specs! Not here!_ He forced a smirk.

"Fancy seeing you here, Roderich." Gilbert cringed as he gestured his soldiers to hold their fire. "Still bitter about losing like last time?!"

"I did not expect to find you here either, _Herr_ Beilschmidt," Austria coldly noted as he walked ahead of his men, only to frown for a brief moment upon seeing the wounds on the German Nation. "Silesia is all but freed. I would advise against fighting the inevitable."

"Hah. Don't you mean _conquered_, you self-righteous aristocrat? What makes me think that you, Liz or that _Kaiser_ of yours would do better?"

For all his bravado and long-standing rivalry however, Prussia couldn't quite bring himself to even raise his gun at the bespectacled Austrian. And it wasn't simply because bullets or blades didn't work against their kind for long; he had worse deaths in the past. _Why can't I?!_

But just before Roderich could reply, one of the SS officers managed to break loose and tackle him down to the ground, his free hand grabbing the Nation's Luger. Gilbert and the rest of his men held their ground as the man waved the gun at both them and the Austro-Hungarians.

"Here is your chance at redemption!" the blond man hissed as he finally pointed the gun to the aristocrat's head. "T-The _Vaterland_ will never surrender to these _Untermenschen_ nor to the likes of you! _D-Die Herrenrasse_ will prevail. _SIEG HEIL! HEIL HI_-"

"_Verdammt,_ won't you shut it already?!"

A loud shot rang from the albino's gun as he hit the man's legs and arm, smiling briefly as the Nazi cried and writhed in agony. _You'll live, which is more than what I can say about your mission._ Turning towards his men, he gave a silent nod, prompting them to drag and toss the other SS minder towards their enemies. At that moment, like his people and old _Junker_ nobility, the Nation sensed how pathetic his masters really were. _Deutschland_ deserved better. _Ludwig and I deserve much better._ A proper Reich might be in order, perhaps even a new _Kaiser_ on the throne to replace that buffoon and his cronies.

But before any of that would happen, Gilbert realized, he and his men had to retreat, to save whatever they still could of the homeland before the end. Perhaps Old Fritz or God Himself would forgive him for what he was about to do. _Even if it means losing Silesia… Scheiße, after all these years, you finally beat me on this one, Specs! _He glanced back one more time at the bespectacled Nation as he strained to stand up. The Austrian said nothing, though there seemed to be a look of recognition in his purple eyes before it slid back into that unreadable façade Roderich pulled off so well.

Prussia smirked as he saluted in the old style before turning away. Even if surrender wasn't quite an option just yet, that much was enough for now. _Once this war's over, you owe me._

"See you around, Roderich. Say hi to Liz for me!"

To his relief, there were no gunshots heard even as they made their way to safety. But deep down, he sensed that whatever else happens in this Second Great War, _they_ would be there. Somehow, didn't seem to mind anymore.

* * *

As for some information:

The _Entente Cordiale_, formed in 1904 was the formal name of the Allied Powers during World War I and was at its heart an alliance between France and Great Britain (including their colonies and dominions). By this AU's version of 1938, it's expanded to include the Nordics and to an extent, Italy. All while America remains on the sidelines...for now.

Breslau is the historic center of Silesia, a region in present-day Poland that had historical and cultural connections to Germans, particularly to both Austrians and Prussians (highlighted in such conflicts as the War of the Austrian Succession and Seven Years War among others). In real life, it was part of Germany until the end of World War 2, when the entire region was absorbed into Poland; its current name is Wrocław.

Königsberg is the historic center of a region once known as East Prussia as well as Prussia's capital before it was moved to Berlin. In real life, East Prussia was divided between Poland, Lithuania and the Soviet Union. Today it is known as Kalilingrad, the capital of Russia's Kalilingrad Oblast and separate from Russia proper.

The SS (_Schutzstaffel_) were originally Hitler's paramilitary guard in the early days of the Nazi Party (formally known as the NSDAP, the National Socialist German Workers' Party) before morphing into one of the most powerful and fanatical institutions of the Third Reich. They became so powerful that they even had their own command system and frontline military branch (the _Waffen-SS_); some even called them a state-within-a-state. It's no surprise then that unlike the regular German forces, the SS are almost universally considered fanatical Nazis.

Prussia's references to the old _Junker_ nobility and _König_ (King) is a nod to his days as the Kingdom of Prussia as well as the pre-World War 1 German Empire, when the _Junkers_ held considerable influence; in fact, a number of Prussians resented the Nazis for various reasions, with many of the real-life Operation Valkyrie's conspirators being _Junkers._ It's also foreshadowing of sorts to Prussia's fate in the AU.

As for some translations:

_Vaterland_ - "Fatherland" (German)  
_Kommandant_ - "Commander" (German)  
_Anschluss_ - "Union" (German)  
_Untermenschen_ - "Subhuman" (German)  
_Die Herrenrasse_ - "The Master Race" (German)


	13. Chapter 10: Hungary 13 August 1941

**Author's Notes: **This part is a deconstruction of sorts to an infamous AU fanfic called _All He Ever Wanted_, a dark and very, VERY bleak alternate timeline which also includes an even more infamous story called _The Seventh Door..._which involves OOC cruelty and rape. But though this chapter is long and rather dark chapter given that that Nazis are involved...I won't spoil it but it mercifully doesn't exactly lead to the same outcome as in All He Ever Wanted. Still, you've been warned but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-CHAPTER 10-_

Berlin, Greater German Reich. 13 August 1941.

_Alright. Stay Focused!_ Hungary reminded herself, her pistol raised as she and Austria carefully walked down the winding corridors of the New Reich Chancellery. Aside from some SS bodyguards and a hapless _Wehrmacht_ patrol they encountered up until that point, the imposing complex built around Bismarck's old office seemed almost empty. Yet as she carefully adjusted the coat on her field uniform, her free hand lingering on where her belly was for a brief moment, she knew that they couldn't relax just yet. There were still people somewhere in the building. _But where?!_

The seemingly endless sight of swastikas and portraits of the _Führer_ himself, as well as a faint rumbling outside were constant reminders of why they were so deep in Germany's capital. Just a few kilometers from the city, the Magyar's soldiers were fighting fiercely alongside her husband's against Hitler's armies. While further south, the might of the Danube's forces had moved into Bavaria and Saxony. Officially, it was meant to aid the rest of the _Entente Cordiale_ in crushing the Nazi Reich, with England and France crossing the Rhine out west. Then again, that was just part of the truth of it. _And that's where we come in…_

"I pray this works," she heard Roderich whisper somberly as they approached a large door. "You and I know what is at stake. If we fail, we might very well be giving _Herr_ Stalin an excuse to strike!"

Elizaveta quietly held his free hand, managing to smirk. "We've been in tighter spots before, _Dragam._ But for the good of all – for our future, I'm sure we can make it." _We must!_

Even the flower beneath her beret shuddered a bit at the mere thought of failure and what that would mean for her, or rather _their_ peoples. Just barely two years into the Second Great War, it was already more massive than the original War to End All Wars ever was, with the Americans siding more and more with _Entente_ especially with the dangers Ivan's Communists and the Japanese posed. Austria was right. The stakes were far higher now. Defeat here could mean the beginning of a nightmare without end for everyone in the Habsburg realms, if not the world. _Even our child._ The Nation then felt the aristocrat's hand grip a bit tighter, his bespectacled eyes glancing briefly at her belly before returning a smile.

"_Ja_. For the _Kaiser_. For _us._ Are you ready to end this madness, _Liebchen_?"

"Let's get on with it. Those fools won't kill themselves, after all!"

With one last cold grin, Hungary kicked the door wide open, a part of her expecting some valiant last stand from the Nazis' worst. Only to find themselves surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke. _What on…Nem!_

"Gas, Roderich!" the Nation cried as she grabbed his arm. "They're onto u-"

Before they could get out however, she felt several bullets graze her. Then to her growing horror, she watched as Austria stood in the way of the barely visible Nazis, shooting at them even as he took most of their gunfire. _Nem…This can't be happening! _Grabbing his limp body, she quickly turned around and made a run for cover, only to see right in front of her a young, strongly built blond Nation in a _Wehrmacht_ officer's uniform. Yet the look on his face seemed nothing like his past self as the Holy Roman Empire. _To think he lived with us once…_

"Ludwig, please-"

"I'm sorry, _Ungarn_," Germany frowned before knocking her unconscious with his rifle. "I have my orders."

Then, there was nothing.

-o-

The Nation didn't know how long she had been out. Yet in that darkness, she heard a young, faint yet hauntingly familiar voice. One she never thought she'd hear again.

_"Don't give in,"_ the voice seemed to plead. _"I never blamed you or Papa for what happened. But don't give up! Please!"_

Hungary's mind tried to answer back, only to find the sound giving way to a muffled cacophony of German that became clearer by the second.

"E-Eva?"

Painfully, she opened her eyes, finding herself in some kind of bunker and her hands tightly bound behind her. The Magyar cringed as she struggled, all to no avail. It was then, to her dread that she could see bruises through her uniform, or rather what remained of it. Her mounting shame turned to anger however upon seeing her Roderich – hardly better off compared to her – bound and gagged across from her, his head held up by _Waffen-SS_ guards at gunpoint.

Walking towards her from the middle of the gathering crowd of SS officers and Nazi fanatics was Ludwig himself, his stern posture betraying just a hint of weariness and disgust. Beside him was a middle-aged man in a grey suit. The figure's moustache and signature armband however were a dead giveaway as to his identity.

"My men have done nothing untoward to you, _Frau_ Héderváry. Not yet anyway. But I take you know _Deutsch_?"

"_Ja_," she sneered in accented German. "_Vollkommen._ So let me go and I'll make this quick!"

"And do what, exactly?" the _Führer_ smirked coldly. "Stop me and the destiny of _Deutschland_ with an order long past its judgment?! Do you seriously believe your horsemen and rabble stand a chance against the might of _Blitzkrieg_? You and that pampered mongrel of a nobleman should have stepped aside to the true masters of history!"

_Not if I can help it._ "Easy for you to say, once I'm though with you! The writing's on the wall! YOU'VE ALREADY LOST!"

"Have I?!" The man's voice took on that theatrical tone he became so famous for. "_Nein, nein!_ This is only a setback! Do not mistake _Die Herrenrasse_ for your impure _Untermenschen_, dying for that deluded overlord and our wayward _Volk_ under his sway. If only they accepted my gracious _Anschluss_ back when-"

"_Schweinehund_!" Austria snapped upon finally removing the gag from his mouth. "You are neither the rightful liege of this land nor shall you _ever_ be my citizen. And if you value your excuse of a life, I _seriously_ implore you to release her! _Schnell_!"

"Do not take me for a fool, _Herr_ Edelstein. Otto shall perish, just like all those false _Kaisers_ before him. This Imperial Federation of the Danube – your sorry attempt at resurrecting your decadent den of mongrels is an affront to the Aryan race! No matter, I shall set it right!" The man's voice turned to a cold murmur. "Beginning with your whore and forsaken spawn."

_Nem…Not like this. Not like this!_ Hungary growled as she painfully tried to loosen the bindings. It took so much of her own willpower not to scream or break her defiant glare even with the German Reich purposefully moving closer at his leader's command until finally, just as she managed to feel the rope starting to weaken, he was literally standing on top of her. While it was far from the first time that she encountered threats to her very body on the battlefield, even her husband's increasingly frantic pleading failed to drown out the sounds of her own heartbeats. Still, she refused to give in. _You're not taking me nor my child! I WON'T LET YOU!_

"Don't do this, Ludwig," she hissed. "Or help me, _Istenem,_ I'll-"

The sudden sensation of a knife quickly cutting through the bindings broke her train of thought as Germany – if only for a split second – nodded apologetically. "Like I said, _Ungarn_," he whispered. "I have my orders. But not this time."

That was all she needed to hear as Elizaveta, to the growing shock of the Nazis and their _Führer_ quickly moved to free Austria from his captors, knocking them out with little effort. Then, grabbing the guns of the downed SS guards, the couple glanced at each other for a moment. Despite the pain, they smiled. No words were spoken, only an intimate relief of seeing each other before turning their stern resolve towards their real enemy. To her welcome surprise, even Ludwig seemed to turn his Luger towards his so-called master. _Just like old times. Let's finish this!_

"You cannot do this, _Deutschland_!" the man known as Adolf Hitler snapped, his sense of authority quickly slipping with each word. "This is an act of betrayal against the _Volk_! You're no different from that albino traitor-"

"Sorry, _Mein Führer_. But no one speaks to my _Bruder_ - or _my_ people that way." the Magyar heard her old ward bark out bravely like his old self before turning to her and her husband. "Perhaps the _Neuordnung_ needs some pruning, _ja_?"

Above them, both of them sensed, the battle for Berlin continued to rage, though it was clear who the victors would be. But they also knew, as did the German Nation that whatever happens here would not only help end the war but also leave even greater consequences that could last generations. Ones that might very well eclipse the Danube even if they ultimately go back to it. Even if the full truth of it may never be known to the history books. _But if it means a better world for our family…_

"_Igen._ Whenever you're ready."

It would take some minutes for the news to reach the frontlines, if not the rest of the country. But one phrase came to her mind over the sounds in that bunker. One that would no doubt soon enter Roderich's lips as well as all those on the proper side. She smiled at that.

"_Voltunk nyert._"

* * *

As for some information:

This chapter is entirely new as the previous version of the fic never reached this point.

The _Ausgleich,_ also known as the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was the series of reforms that formally made the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary a reality. Depending on the sources, it's normally dated to either March 30 (the beginning), May 29 (the formal ratification) or June 8 (the final declaration and coronation). I guess headcanon and Hetalia make use of the June 8 in particular as Austria and Hungary's "Wedding Day," explaining why that date means so much to the Nation.

The _Entente Cordiale_, formed in 1904 was the formal name of the Allied Powers during World War I and was at its heart an alliance between France and Great Britain (including their colonies and dominions). By this AU's version of 1941, it's expanded to include the Nordics and to an extent, Italy. All while America increasingly sides with them.

The New Reich Chancellery was a spawling complex that served as Hitler's main headquarters and residence in Berlin. Designed by Albert Speer and dedicated in January 1939, it was meant to extend and ultimately replace the Old Reich Chancellery, the offices of the old German Empire where Otto von Bismarck once worked in. In real life, they were destroyed in the aftermath of World War 2, with virtually nothing remaining today. In this version, some things (like the bunker) went a bit ahead of schedule.

The SS (_Schutzstaffel_) were originally Hitler's paramilitary guard in the early days of the Nazi Party (formally known as the NSDAP, the National Socialist German Workers' Party) before morphing into one of the most powerful and fanatical institutions of the Third Reich. They became so powerful that they even had their own command system and frontline military branch (the _Waffen-SS_); some even called them a state-within-a-state. It's no surprise then that unlike the regular German forces, the SS are almost universally considered fanatical.

Lastly, there's also a more direct nod to Chaneljay/mjhermi's _Hetalia_ fic _Eva_, which also involves an earlier child of Austria and Hungary.

As for some translations:

___Anschluss_ - "Union" (German)_  
__Vollkommen_ - "Perfectly/Absolutely" (German)  
___Untermenschen_ - "Subhuman" (German)_  
__Die Herrenrasse_ - "The Master Race" (German)_  
__Neuordnung_ - "New Order" (German)_  
__Schweinehund_ - "Swine" (German)_  
__Bruder_ - "Brother" (German)_  
__Dragam_ - "Beloved/Darling" (Hungarian)_  
__Istenem_ - "God" (Hungarian)_  
__Nem_ - "No" (Hungarian)_  
__Igen_ - "Yes" (Hungarian)_  
__Voltunk nyert_ - "We've won" (Hungarian)


	14. Chapter 11: Austria 23 October 1941

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-CHAPTER 11-_

Schonbrunn Palace, Vienna. 23 October 1941.

"…And let me repeat this, gentlemen," Otto von Habsburg, rightful sovereign of the Austro-Hungarian realms addressed his guests in crisp English that hardly betrayed the stress and tension of the past few years. "It is a pleasure to welcome you all here in these _fascinating_ times. To victory, order and a better world!"

Here assembled in the half-refurnished dining hall, Roderich Edelstein noticed, were a few delegates and leaders, some even from lands as varied as America and free Poland. Standing beside the monarch was an aging Prime Minister Horthy in his old regalia. Here too was Winston Churchill, the trademark Cuban cigar on his hand still fresh from the United Kingdom. Soon enough, he knew, representatives from France and other members of the _Entente Cordiale_ would be arriving along with their respective Nations to talk about what was to be done with Japan and the Soviets, especially with _Herr_ Stalin's attention on Europe. _Nothing less than this world's future would do now, it seems,_ he mused amidst the cheers. But as much as he looked forward to the next few days, his true focus was on other, more personal matters. _And to her._

"_Entschuldigen Sie Mein Kaiser,_" the bespectacled Austrian whispered to his liege. "I have further appointments to keep."

The monarch nodded with a somber smile as he turned to him for a moment. "You needn't worry yourself, Roderich. Go, _Bitte_. Time waits for no one."

"_Danke._ Good day to you, gentlemen." After sliding into English to bid his farewells, he quietly left the hall. Here and there, as he made his way towards the private sections of the palace were shattered windows and wall cracks barely covered by scaffolding. The Nazis' _Luftwaffe_, it seemed did a sterling job against his own cities, bombers going as far as Budapest for some forced _Anschluss_ that mercifully never came.

_The price paid for victory. But at least we have taken the field at last._ Austria cringed ever so slightly as he finally found a flight of stairs leading to his destination. And waiting for him just outside his bedroom door was a red-eyed albino in a dusty walking suit.

"About time you showed up, Specs," Gilbert smirked with a hint of weariness. "Got lost on the way up? Or has your victory party been _that_ spectacular?"

"Do not test my patience," the aristocrat deadpanned as he adjusted his glasses. "I would also appreciate it if you give my people their due. In truth, you are very fortunate to _be_ here so soon after that-"

"Don't say it. At least my _Junkers_ signed those freaking papers in style! Heh, nice venue to hold that one, by the way." There was a trace of bitterness in the Prussian's voice despite all his attempts at trying to hide it.

Silently nodding as they walked down the corridor, Roderich couldn't blame his old rival. Although the guns had finally fallen silent against the fallen Third Reich, _Deutschland's_ fate still remained anything but certain, especially with Nazi remnants still plaguing the German countryside and a number of key figures still missing. The irony of the ceasefire also being held in the Bohemian town of _Königgrätz_ clearly wasn't lost on the German Nation. Then again, using the very same place where Prussia defeated his armies 75 years earlier to signify the Danube's victory wasn't _entirely_ his idea, though it was something his beloved _Ungarn_ and even _Czechia_ agreed over. _A rare sight if ever there is one. Speaking of which…_

"Call it what you will," the aristocrat sighed as they finally reached door to his destination. "But you are _not_ here for me to do something so banal as – rubbing it in to your face, as you might put it. In fact, I believe I am after a fashion, indebted to you."

This caught the Prussian's curiosity. "That's a surprise, hearing that from _you_ of all people! So what is it?"

"Perhaps you should ask her as well." With that, Austria opened the door, revealing an elegant if simply homely bedroom. Sitting by the window, waiting for both of them was his dear wife and partner. The wounds and scars on her skin were already beginning to fade, though the dress she had on could no longer hide the growing bulge that was her belly. In his eyes though, she was still beautiful. _Just as our child to come will be._

"Took you boys long enough." Elizaveta Héderváry smiled warmly despite her coy tone, the flower in her hair vibrant as her green eyes met his own before the Magyar's attention turned towards their startled guest. "Nice seeing you too, Gil."

Roderich held back a chuckle as he saw the Prussian stutter. "L-Liz! It's great to see you a-and all. But y-you can't be serious! T-That means-"

"How does being an uncle sound to you, _Herr_ Beilschmidt?" the Austrian finally asked him, allowing a warm smile to cross his lips. "I - _Nein,_ we would appreciate it if you would accept it just as Feliks did."

The couple watched patiently as Prussia seemed to mull over it. Much like the last time this had happened – long before the First Great War took away their first daughter – he and his wife knew all too well what the coming birth meant to both of them as Nations. Still, even if the curtain closes over them in decades if not centuries hence, they were long at peace with that distant fate, if only to become a real family. _And until that last day, we will make this Empire of ours endure. Together._

"So then," the Austrian finally heard Elizaveta quip, pointing her finger playfully. "What's it gonna be, Gil? And don't you dare weasel your way out of this one~"

The albino German seemed to smile solemnly, his red eyes much less infuriating to look at. All that lasted in the blink of an eye before Gilbert slid back into his usual mannerisms with a cocky laugh.

"_Verdammnt!_ Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'd make a more awesome uncle than _that_ pansy!"

"Hey! Give _Lengyel_ his due! Feliks could kick your ass back to Königsberg and you know it!"

"Come on! It's not my fault I saw you two have - I mean, what I _meant_ to say-"

"You did _what_?!"

Though a part of Roderich wanted to punch that albino buffoon for his act of voyeurism, the Nation shrugged as he allowed himself to chuckle. Even if there was too much weight behind them all to fully trust the Prussian or end their centuries-long rivalry, at least he trusted him enough with that much. And with the war effort turning east towards Moscow and even Tokyo, they all needed as much help as they could get. _For a better world. For all of us._

"Then consider yourself welcome here."

* * *

As for some information:

Otto von Habsburg, was heir to the Austrian throne following the abdication in 1918-19 and later on death of his father, Emperor Karl in 1922. In 1941, he is very much the undisputed sovereign of the Imperial Federation of the Danube.

The _Ausgleich,_ also known as the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was the series of reforms that formally made the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary a reality. Depending on the sources, it's normally dated to either March 30 (the beginning), May 29 (the formal ratification) or June 8 (the final declaration and coronation). I guess headcanon and Hetalia make use of the June 8 in particular as Austria and Hungary's "Wedding Day," explaining why that date means so much to the Nation.

The _Entente Cordiale_, formed in 1904 was the formal name of the Allied Powers during World War I and was at its heart an alliance between France and Great Britain (including their colonies and dominions). By this AU's version of 1941, it's expanded to include the Nordics and to an extent, Italy. All while America increasingly sides with them.

_Königgrätz_ in real life was the site of Austria's defeat in the hands of Prussia in the Austro-Prussian War of 1866. Located in Bohemia (now the Czech Republic/Czechia) and relatively close to Silesia, it's now known by its Czech name: Hradec Králové. In the AU, this is ironically enough where the Germans signed the ceasefire with the _Entente_ in this version of 1941.

Königsberg is the historic center of a region once known as East Prussia as well as Prussia's capital before it was moved to Berlin. In real life, East Prussia was divided between Poland, Lithuania and the Soviet Union. Today it is known as Kalilingrad, the capital of Russia's Kalilingrad Oblast and separate from Russia proper.

Prussia's references to the old _Junker_ nobility and _König_ (King) is a nod to his days as the Kingdom of Prussia as well as the pre-World War 1 German Empire, when the _Junkers_ held considerable influence; in fact, a number of Prussians resented the Nazis for various reasions, with many of the real-life Operation Valkyrie's conspirators being _Junkers._ It's also foreshadowing of sorts to Prussia's fate in the AU.

Lastly, there are few nods to Chaneljay/mjhermi's _Hetalia_ fic _Eva_, which also involves an earlier child of Austria and Hungary as well as a certain Interlude scene involving Prussia.

As for some translations:

_Anschluss_ - "Union" (German)  
_Entschuldigen Sie_ - "Pardon me/Excuse me" (German)  
_Lengyel_ - "Poland" (Hungarian)


	15. Chapter 12: Hungary 8 June 1967

**Author's Note: **Here's the last major chapter of the fic, but isn't quite the end just yet. In addition to a few callbacks to previous chapters, there also a couple made to the _1983: Doomsday Stories_ and _Eighth of June_ fics...particularly in relation to a certain little girl. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing this!

* * *

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-CHAPTER 12-_

Royal Palace, Budapest. 8 June 1967.

Fireworks and electric lights seemed to fill the Magyar capital outside as Elizaveta continued to entertain the many delegates and guests who had arrived for the evening gala. The sounds of chatting people seemed to blend in nicely with an orchestra playing music from her people. Here and there were nobles, politicians, the influential and foreign dignitaries, including some from the restored Romanov Tsar in St. Petersburg; Prussia as usual was late as always. While not far from her stood a greying Otto von Habsburg, Apostolic King of Hungary and sovereign of the Danubian realms as he continued to entertain the growing number of well wishers with the same vitality he had when he first came to the palace as a young man decades ago. Already, she was feeling a hint of exhaustion. But despite that, or the fact that her gown was as ornate and hard to wear as full Hussar regalia, the Nation didn't mind at all.

_Along with much more,_ she thought wistfully even as her thoughts moved elsewhere. _For all of us._ Taking some inspiration from the coronation of her monarch's forefathers, the day began with formalities Vienna's Hofburg and a river procession down the Danube before arriving at Matthias Church and finally here in Buda Castle. Officially of course, it was all meant to welcome the Centennial Reforms, a culmination of efforts since the Second Great War ended back in 1950, something the late Miklos Horthy managed to leave a mark on before his passing. _Much earlier than that, actually._ Broadcast on radio, television and newsreel for all of _Mitteleuropa_, or rather the entire world to see, it marked a new age for the Imperial Federation.

But all that still paled in comparison to the much more personal side of it, Elizaveta knew as she quietly slid out the hall towards an open balcony facing the bustling city, the Danube gleaming under both moonlight and electric glow. She glanced at the simple if well-crafted ring on her hand, the lights coming from the hall illuminating it in the night air. Freshly engraved on it were the words:

_Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter_.

Even now, long after their quiet renewal of vows away from prying eyes, she could still see Roderich's handiwork on each letter. The Magyar blushed slightly even as she fondly recalled that memory and so many others. For all she cared, they had lost count of the number of times they've consumated their love. _If this is still your idea of a joke, don't spoil for me…_ It then hit her.

"_O Istenem._ Has it really been that long?" she asked aloud to no one in particular. The Nation took a deep breath and for a moment sensed all that they've accomplished. Power. Glory. Prestige. _A family…How time flies._ A hundred years on from their first union, it seemed unthinkable that the original _Ausgleich_ would collapse in a Great War. Then again, few could have suspected that the same Empire 30 years ago would not only face a Second one united but rise triumphant in an Europe partly made in their image. Compared to all that, what might had been had all she – and they together – experienced never happened no longer seemed so important. _A bastion of order and liberty indeed…_

"It is getting cold out here, Elizaveta. Perhaps it's best that we return inside."

"Heh, I've heard that line before~"

Hungary smirked as she turned around to meet Austria's warm gaze, his traditional white officer's uniform still impeccable despite what had happened earlier. And to her welcome surprise, she saw him holding the small hands of a young, seemingly five-year-old girl in a Magyar folk dress. A girl with a similar frame as her father and in ways resembling as her mother, right down to her brown hair and green eyes. Elizaveta had no reservations however as the Nation ran over and embraced the young child, still fresh from their private home in Sopron.

"_Boldog Hochzeitstag_, Mama!" their daughter greeted cheerfully as she returned her parent's embrace. "Aren't you getting cold out here?"

"Don't worry, dear. I've had worse~" The Magyar chuckled playfully as she took her husband's free hand to drag him closer, for a moment noticing the freshly-minted ring she crafted on his finger.

"_U-Ungarn_!" Roderich protested to no avail. "_Bitte,_ this is still most improper! Perhaps we can do this inside?"

"Save it for the evening, _Drágám._ We have all the time in the world!" _And a lot of time for that later~_

Deep down however, she knew – as did no doubt her dear Austria – that the future remained anything but certain. That for all their successes in facing down another Great War, more challenges awaited the realms of the Danube. That the Union of Nations' Quorum of Twelve, as the _Entente Cordiale_ evolved into, might not last. That the very order they've struggled to hold together may crumble to some unforeseen danger, if not by their own hand. _That our days are surely numbered. No matter._ So long as they still breathed, as Nations and as parents to a better successor than any of them could be, they would keep moving forward. The monarchy over the Danube would endure. _And I – nem, WE will see to it!_

"Papa? Mama? Is something wrong?"

Elizaveta snapped out of her reverie upon seeing her daughter's concerned face. Inside, she could still hear the orchestra playing as the festivities continued. For a brief moment, she held tightly onto both her husband and child's hands before smiling. Somewhere, perhaps, their late child must be smiling. _And believe me. You will live on…_

"It is nothing, little one," she heard Roderich whisper warmly. "You will know when you are older. Here is to us."

"_Igen._ We're in this together, my little Julia."

* * *

As for some information:

Otto von Habsburg, was heir to the Austrian throne following the abdication in 1918-19 and later on death of his father, Emperor Karl in 1922. In 1967, he is very much the undisputed sovereign of the Imperial Federation of the Danube.

The _Ausgleich_ also known as the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was the series of reforms that formally made the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary a reality. Depending on the sources, it's normally dated to either March 30 (the beginning), May 29 (the formal ratification) or June 8 (the final declaration and coronation). I guess headcanon and Hetalia make use of the June 8 in particular as Austria and Hungary's "Wedding Day," explaining why that date means so much to the Nation.

The _Entente Cordiale_, formed in 1904 was the formal name of the Allied Powers during World War I and was at its heart an alliance between France and Great Britain (including their colonies and dominions). By this AU's version of 1967, it's evolved into the Union of Nations' Quorum of Twelve, a special group within the AU's alternate version of the UN which includes Russia, China and Japan.

_Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter_ was one of the old mottoes of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. It was meant to signify the strong bonds and unity of the Dual Monarchy. Though since the end of World War I, it's taken a more ironic and bittersweet tone due to hindsight. In English it means "Indivisibly and Inseparably."

Given the date when this was posted, consider this as a sort of Anniversary special as well.

As for some translations:

_O Istenem_ - "Oh God" (Hungarian)  
_Igen_ - "Yes" (Hungarian)  
_Drágám_ - "Beloved/Darling" (Hungarian)  
_Boldog Hochzeitstag_ - "Happy Anniversary" (Mixed German and Hungarian)


	16. Epilogue: Tomorrow's Beginning

**Author's Note: **Here is the last part of the Monarchy Over the Danube fic! Though I hope this is just but one fic in the AU, I still hope you enjoyed reading this! It's really been a pleasure writing this.

* * *

**_Monarchy Over the Danube_**

**_An Alternate History Tale of Austria-Hungary Retold through the Nations Themselves._**

_-EPILOGUE-_

Somewhere in London, United Kingdom. 8 June 2007.

The British Pub had been described in years past as an institution, a gathering place for Englishmen regardless of their social class or gender. One could learn as much from a pub as in a briefing with Her Majesty's finest. These days, many of their patrons – particularly where Arthur Kirkland was in at the moment – tended to come from all corners of the Commonwealth of Nations. Some were from British Newfoundland and the Canadian provinces. Others still from as far as United India, Nigeria and Australia-New Zealand. In fact, most of them or their parents had long made this country their home.

_And loyal Britons, the whole lot of them,_ the Nation nodded over the latest issue of _The Times_ despite his having one pint too many. Of course, he already knew beforehand about Melbourne's biggest sensation and the latest antics by those Siberian Soviets before the newspaper ever left Fleet Street. Still, even in his intoxicated state, he remained aware of his surroundings. Enough, at least to notice the pub landlord turning the wide-television's dial through the various channels.

_"… up on the BBC Commonwealth Service, our Foreign Correspondence Bureau, continues its special coverage on Emperor-King Karl's first Imperial Speech to the Danubian Federation, scheduled to take place in a few hours time. The Habsburg royal was until recently Heir Apparent to the Austro-Hungarian throne, succeeding his father Otto, following the latter's abdication earlier this year… "_

"I'm sure those Frenchmen are having a bloody ball over that one," he murmured, though more to himself. _Hope you're watching this, Francis, you frog!_

"Bollocks, all of it!" The Nation glanced at a drunken patron as the man's hand pointed weakly at the wide-television. "It's about that Danubian couple, methinks. Met a few mates from Vienna back in the day. So take it to be true!"

"Sod off, you arse!" an aging, brown-haired man sitting next to the drunkard scoffed, the medals on his coat gleaming for a moment. "I served in the War. And by my honour as an officer, not once have I seen them. Though even if those tall tales are true, give them a bit more due you Brummie."

"The old codger's right," Arthur finally muttered as he stood up smirking, leaving a few shillings and pence for the tab "If they exist, it might be a good idea to be a bit more respectful. Though really, who would believe in that shite?" _Who would indeed?_

But as he quietly took his leave and walked out into the cloudy London air, that question kept lingering in England's mind, along with a haunting notion that most of his kind no doubt would once day be forced to confront.

"What happens when everyone does?"

-o-

Somewhere near Sopron, Danubian Federation. 8 June 2007.

It would be 140 years today since Julia's parents first married. That much was certain for the young girl as she took a moment to enjoy the small garden her father set up for their private summer house just outside the town. _My town,_ she thought. _And I'm actually going to be the center._ The notion, though it made her nervous at first, sounded more and more exciting by the day.

At first glance, she looked like any other child shy of her teenage years in her summer dress. But she was also unlike most children by her lineage and identity. To be able to sense one's countrymen, culture and land as if they were a part of you was something she still couldn't quite put to words. But as the young Nation was about to turn back towards the house, she heard footsteps coming up from behind her.

Twirling around, she saw another girl walking towards her. The newcomer seemed somewhat about her age and wore an old white dress like in those old photographs. Yet something about her seemed so familiar, from the way her carefree motions resembled Julia's mother or the green eyes and long, brown hair she had. _Just like me…_

"_Guten tag!_" the girl greeted the Danubian Nation cheerfully with a lilt reminiscent of her father. "My name's Eva. A pleasure to finally see you!"

"Um…_Kösz!_ Call me Julia!" she replied as she returned the smile. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"_Igen._ You could say-" Eva suddenly began coughing, only for it to die down as quickly as it began, the smile on her face turning somber. "_Entschuldigen Sie_. It never really went away. I guess it must have passed on with me from the Great War, though it hasn't bothered _Opa _Germania. Or-"

"Mama and Papa," she finished for her gently, her own green eyes gleaming upon realizing who this girl really was. _They were right!_ Without any reluctance, the embodiment of Sopron brought the girl who would have been the Austro-Hungarian Empire into her embrace. "It really is great to see you! They always said you'll come back!"

"I know," Eva replied. "But I'm afraid my time's long gone. This land and everyone here are yours now. So _Bitte,_ take care of them – take care of our parents too. Let them know that-"

"Don't worry, _lánytestvér_," she assured the figure as her eyes closed. "Don't worry."

When the young girl came to however, she found herself alone in the garden, though not before feeling a faint breeze. Checking her wristwatch, she noticed that only a few minutes had passed. Soon enough, she would be heading with her parents to witness her monarch's speech and proclamation, just in time for their _Ausgleich_ anniversary. While further down the line, Sopron knew, she would continue growing as the Habsburg realms continued to rise in the world. Her place at the very heart of the Imperial Federation made it all but certain. But in the deepest corners of her mind, that would also mean replacing her own parents. An idea that she might have to deal with one day many years from now. _But not today._

"Julia?" she heard her Magyar mother's voice call out from the house. "We don't want to miss your big day!"

The girl smiled as she made her way back. It was, after all, an important day for the Danube. One that her long-gone sibling would have also liked to see.

_In more ways than one._

-ENDE-

* * *

As for some information:

Karl von Habsburg (1961- ) is in real life the current head of the House of Habsburg with the title of Imperial Prince and Archduke of Austria, who took over from his father Otto after he passed on the responsibility to him in 2007. In the AU, he became the ruling sovereign after Otto abdicated (coincidentally) in 2007 in the "Heir Apparent's" favor.

The _Ausgleich_, also known as the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was the series of reforms that formally made the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary a reality. Depending on the sources, it's normally dated to either March 30 (the beginning), May 29 (the formal ratification) or June 8 (the final declaration and coronation). I guess headcanon and Hetalia make use of the June 8 in particular as Austria and Hungary's "Wedding Day," explaining why that date means so much to the Nation.

Sopron is in real a Hungarian city (or rather, half-Austrian, half-Hungarian) along the Austrian border; it used to be called Odenburg until the 1920s when the townsfolk chose to side with Hungary rather than Austria, hence why it's also known in English as Hungary's "ever loyal town." In the AU, it's made the official "Imperial Federal" Capital of the Danube in 2007, though Vienna and Budapest remain the main centers. It also happens to be the "Nation" name of Austria and Hungary's child.

This epilogue was done in part to give a bit of foreshadowing to the AU's future as well as give some closure. In addition to a direct cameo from a certain character from the Austria-Hungary fic _Eva_, this also shows a child who may or may not also be a parallel version of the same OC from the _1983: Doomsday Stories_ AU.

As for some translations:

_Kösz_ - "Thanks" (Hungarian)  
_Igen_ - "Yes" (Hungarian)  
_lánytestvér_ - "Sister" (Hungarian)  
_Entschuldigen Sie_ - "I'm sorry" (German)

Also made one final edit.


End file.
